


The Fearsome Foursome | A Shinganshina Quartet

by levisbelovedwife



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levisbelovedwife/pseuds/levisbelovedwife
Summary: [Reader Insert] and Armin Arlert have always been best friends since their both of their mothers have been close-knitted. You'd always see the duo running hand in hand with big smiles on their faces and making anyone's day who got the chance to get a glance at the two. That's until they became a quartet including Mikasa, Eren, Armin, and (Y/N). They stayed together until the end of the trainees and Reader seems to have had a secret that causes her to separate her life-long friends and not join the Survey Corps. What is this secret? Does it ever get exposed?I do not own Attack on Titan nor any of the AOT characters, durrr❗️Follows the AOT plot 😌😌Warning: Badass reader and shes also a female sorry dudes❗️😰💔
Relationships: Armin x Reader, Eren x Reader, Mikasa x Reader - Relationship, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Ensemble/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey dudes and dudettes (i wont say that again im sorry)❗️❗️ i was going for a whole different story line but got carried away while writing the summary so lets just see how this goes but im not so sure about the warnings but ill just wing it ahaha--
> 
> sorry if this is a terrible story im currently rewatching aot to make sure i make everyone accurate and this will follow the aot anime plot duH🗣❗️ anyways enjoy? 😼

_**Past: Age 9** _

I was currently running around looking for my only friend Armin Arlert. I always knew he was getting bullied for believing that there was a world outside the walls. Everyone thought it was taboo and he was deranged but I believed him. Even at the age of 9 I knew that those walls won't be able to stay up any longer than 100 years somehow. But anyways, he never told me about how he got the bruises on his arms and knees and since I already knew whenever he'd go back home I'd always go looking for the bullies and teach them a little _lesson._

Me and Armin were supposed to go walk around and get some groceries for my parents but he was coming late. I knew that Armin was never the type to be late he'd always be at least 5 minutes early max so for him to be 2 minutes late. Yes, 2 minutes late you knew he ran into those jerks so I lied to my mother and said I saw him walking towards us but a bit farther away so I could leave the house and run to look for him.

Of course I found him in the same place where'd I go see the bullies and educate them. By the time I was sprinting towards them at least a good meter away from them they had seen me and my oh so powerful deadly gaze they made a run for it. Cowards. They dropped Armin since they were holding him by the collar when they saw me and just in time I caught him. "They're such jerks! Why don't you tell me about this Armin!" I muttered to him but got no response. I sat him down on the wall and took out my band-aid and covered a cut he got from when he fell. After I aided his cut he finally whispered an apology saying how he didn't want to be a burden but of course I reassure him that he'd never be such to a thing to me. 

Before we were about to go and start my chores I said "At least you won" I spoke in a gentle voice to him, "Wh-What do you mean?" Armin responds, "Well you didn't run away you stood your ground, I'm glad." I replied with a small smile. After I told him that he seemed to be in deep thought and I just assumed I left a mark on him which I was proud of, of course.

_**Hours Later~** _

We finally finished my chores of getting groceries for my mother and it was getting chilly and very windy so we decided to head home. Armin walked me home with my (h/l) (h/c) flowing in the wind carrying the bags I asked him if he wanted to meet again tomorrow with he responds with an "Of course! 12 in the afternoon sounds good?" We agreed on the meet by the time we made it to my front door with my mother already looking out of the kitchen window waiting for me to arrive with the groceries for tonight's dinner. Armin bids goodbye to me and my mother and till tomorrow we meet again.


	2. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're still in the past of their younger days.

➣

I was finishing cleaning up my bedroom when I heard my mother call out for me from downstairs. "(Y/N)! Armin's here!!" She had me at Armin because right when she said it I was walking down the last step of my staircase. Armin's eyes lit up slightly when he saw me and so did mine. Even if we met almost everyday we still felt giddy when seeing each other because it was always a fun and different experience from the before. "Thanks ma, I'll be home by dinner" I told her in a low voice. I always looked up to my mother as she was intimidating sometimes but always gentle. I had her soft (h/c) hair and her small shoulders. My mother always told me that I had all of her face features other than my eyes that were a beautiful shade of (e/c). She says that I got it from my father.

Since we're on the topic of fathers I've never seen mine. I knew my mother had a portrait that they had an artist draw of them. There wasn't any color as those we're expensive but I can almost imagine him with my eye color and his light tan skin. Surprisingly enough, I also had my mother's perfect (s/c). My mother says I inherited a lot of things from her and her own mother. I was a perfect (height) and I also had my mother's intimidating glare. 

Anyways, Armin and I bid my mother goodbye and walked out of the premise. A few minutes later we made it near a river where we sat and discussed more on the outside world as I stared at my friend's eyes that we're always filled with curiosity and amazement when he spoke about it. By the time we finished talking and sharing our theories we decided to go to a near flower shop to get for our parents. 

_A Long Walk Later_

We finally made it to the flower shop after a few breaks as Armin didn't have a lot of stamina but we got used to it as we always went on long walks. We got my mom's favorite (f/f) and his grandfather's favorite (f/f). We first went to his house since it was more convenient since it was on the way to my house. We walked side by side to his house. But of course we can never have a peaceful walk when all the children your age knew you for talking about the crazy taboo of the world outside these rusty walls. 

We we're about a good 10 minutes or so away from Armin's house when I felt a gaze from behind us. I didn't even need to turn around to know it was the gazes of 3 pairs ominous eyes. The bullies. Armin and I we're a good foot away from each other but I felt like testing these jerks to see how far they **think** they could go. After listening intently for a few seconds I began to hear their appalling voices but since we were walking farther from them I couldn't make out full sentences. "...Left...kick.." one whispered "....punch..cut...." another one said. When they said cut I began to conclude that they were planning to somehow have the audacity to cut his beautiful locks. I heard their footsteps nearing and I began walking closer and l linked my arm with Armin. I glanced behind us and silently chuckled when I saw them freeze and another one begin to run in the other direction. I looked at Armin to see a pink blush on his ears that caused a small smirk to etch on my features. 

_At Armin's_

Armin knocked on his front door and it opened to show a man in his older years looking at Armin then at me with a big smile. "Oh! What's this?" he states when he saw the flowers. "Oh uh- It's a gift for you from both of us grandfather.." he says in a cheerful low voice. He thanks us and Armin says he'll come back in a few minutes that he's going to walk me back home. 

After 10 minutes we were at my front door and I knocked a couple times and my mother opened the door holding a basket that had goodies such as her best fresh-baked cookies and her homemade fluffy bread. Before I got to ask her who's that for because I would always bake with her since I was always interested in cooking she asked us who are the flowers for. "Mo- Oh! Armin and I got these for you ma! We know it's your favorite and our last ones died and the scent of them is fading" I said with a gentle voice making eye contact with her seeing as her gaze somehow softens more than it was before. She replies saying "Aw, you shouldn't have! Thank you darling and Armie!" Yes, she gave Armin the nickname Armie. It was cute- to a certain extent but of course I'd never tell her such a thing since i liked to see Armin's flustered face whenever he heard the nickname. "Uh- uhm- It's nothing!" he stutters, my mom then leans in and pinches his cheeks and gives him a friendly kiss on his head. 

He bids us both goodbye hesitantly. I'd never usually come home earlier than 6 pm any other day but today was different. Every Wednesday I'd have to come home earlier usually at 4:30 pm as I'd have to help my mother with more chores than usual but I never minded since I liked to have extra bonding with her. 

**_A Few Hours Later_ **

**Armin's P.O.V**

I was sitting against a wall with my legs pulled close to my chest covering my eyes that were watering. The three bullies who I'd somehow always run into just finished beating me up. I was crying my eyes out until I heard a voice coming from my left, "Hey, why don't you ever defend yourself?" it says. I look up to see a pair of dull dark green eyes, he continues talking saying, "They keep bullying you because you're not doing anything to stop it." "You're okay with losing?" I let his words digest when I look to where the direction the bullies went and thought about what (Y/N) said. 

*Flashback*

_Before we were about to go and start (Y/N)'s chores she said "At least you won" she spoke in a gentle voice to me, "Wh-What do you mean?" I responded, "Well you didn't run away you stood your ground, I'm glad." she replied with a small smile. After she told me that I started to think about her point and see such things in a different perspective._

*End Flashback*

"I'm not- losing" I said with the last bit of confidence i had. "What?" the boy responded, "Because I didn't run" I stated looked at the sidewalk in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye i was able to see his eyes light up to a brighter green almost blue, he then began walking towards me. "What's your name?" he asks, when he said that I looked up at him again with amazement that he wanted to be acquainted with me as I started to tear up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I ENDED IT AT WHATS YOUR NAME BECAUSE THERE WASNT A SCENE AFTER THAT LMFAO BUT HEY I THINK THIS IS A GOOD 60% GRADE 💪😈❗️❗️❗️


	3. The Meeting of Two Different Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present day. We lose our peace.

_**Present Day** _

_**Armin's P.O.V** _

"What's wrong, heretic?" the bully slams me against the concrete wall, "If you don't like it, punch me back!" he continues tightening his grip on my shirt collar. "Like I'd ever do that!" I shout back, "I'd never stoop down to your level!" I continued. "Say that again!" the bully shouts in front of me offended, "You're beating me up because you know I'm right, and you can't say a thing to disprove me." I confront, "Doesn't that mean you've admitted defeat?" Of course the bully knew I was right and responded with "I'll shut your smart mouth forever!" ---

_**(Y/N) P.O.V** _

I was walking around and began hearing a familiar voice "....mean...defeat?" I knew exactly who it was and drank what was left of my refresher, threw away the bottle then started speed walking to sprinting to the voice. I was moving dodging walking people and continuously repeating apologies to several citizens who were just trying to have a peaceful walk. I couldn't believe that those wack kids with horrifying haircuts were back at it again bullying Armin! I was about to take a turn and was in the alley on the right from where Armin was in and was able to make out complete sentences. I was praising myself for making a 5 minute run to a minute one and being able to make it on time.

My best friend Armin was currently being cornered and held against a wall by 3 bullies. The one holding him by his collar was a appalling male with a weird shade of brown hair and a long face, the other one on his left had gray like hair just like a grandpa with a square shaped head, and the last one had dark brown hair and a round face and ~~was also a bit chunky not like that changed anything he would be easier to beat.~~ I was about an estimate of 7 feet away when I stopped and hid behind the archway because I heard another male voice yell " **STOP IT!** " The three bullies then turned to him in awkward fighting positions?? I'm not sure to be honest with you but I do know they looked wack. I was able to get the brunette's name when I heard one of the guys say "It's Eren?", the next one says "That moron! Coming back for more, huh?"

I knew that Armin had made a new friend or friends because he's started bringing up more different topics and I was pretty confused on how he hasn't introduced me to them but I didn't question it since I trusted him with everything I had. But continuing with the dumb bullies they continued to mock the brunette saying "Does he want another ass-kicking", "Tch, as if you can even give one." i muttered to myself. "Let's give it to him!" the next bully said, _"Woah woah you shouldn't even be talking!"_ I thought to myself. After that bully said that I saw another girl, a noirette, she was sprinting behind the brunette staring at the 3 idiots with eyes that screamed "lay a finger on him and I will kill you with no mercy" type beat. 

I also got her name, Mikasa, how you may ask well the bully then stuttered, "Mi-Mikasa's with him!" they all began running towards the archway where I was hiding. Right when they made it towards it I whispered in the calmest voice "Oi." When they turned towards me i had put my death glare as they began talking gibberish. I went karate kid on them Muay Thai type beat. I punched the gray hair right in the nose, kicking the dark brunette on the side of his face then tripping him making me enough time to kneeing the annoying bully with the ugly shade of brown hair in the face then throwing him on top of his dark brunette friend. I took out my hand sanitizer from my bookbag I carried around and cleansed my hands from their germs and lice from who knows where.

I'm guessing that fight scene caught the attention of the new duo and Armin but he had the face saying "you didn't have to do that" but whatever, sorry dude. As they were already standing, the brunette looked at me in..amazement im guessing, the raven-haired girl looked at me in amusement, and Armin he looked bruised. In less than a second I was by his side putting an ice pack in the obvious bruise he got. Then i asked the duo "You know Armin?" the brunette was the first to respond "How'd you do th- yeah! We know Armin, do you?" I knew my eyes lit up then as I put fixed my (h/l) (h/c) and whispered to Armin, "Ah, I knew you had new friends." Armin, well he looked shocked yet not surprised and nodded. I responded to the brunette "Yeah I've known Armin since we were in diapers basically! I'm (Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N)." Then the brunette introduced himself and his companion, Mikasa.

_**Later** _

We were near the same river Armin and I would relax near all the time but we were now accompanied with the new our 2 new friends. Armin explained how he got the attention of the three dusty, musty, crusty, fugly kids. After he was done explaining Eren began throwing rocks into the river said, "Idiots. Why does it have to be this way? Why can't people just let us dream?!" Armin's megamind replied with, "The walls are a strong idea we've been living in peace for 100 years because of them. No one's going to agree on temping fate. I may not agree with them with that sentiment but I can see where they're coming from. It's human nature, Eren. When it's all said and done the government's policies are a reflection of our fear." Eren replies with, "Yeah the rest hurts maybe but I say to hell with them!" Mikasa, who was seated next to me says, "Someone is going to hear you, lower your voice", the angry brunette then says, "Who cares?! Not like that'll stop you from ratting me out to mom!" 

Mikasa then explains how she never promised him on not ratting him out. Armin then asks "Your parents know about the scouts?!" Now, from my perspective I can pick up on things pretty quickly and from what I gathered seems like Mikasa told Eren's parents that he wanted to join the scouts because he's tired of being in this cage of Shinganshina. Which I can relate to and can understand. Eren replies to Armin with "Basically and they're not too happy.." Armin wasn't shocked. After the pause I state in a low voice being cautious of their reactions "It's disappointing how much these people would sacrifice to just have some sense of security behind these old walls....but we all know that these walls wont stand forever. It's only a matter of time they'll crumble right in front of us." Armin was about to say something when until we heard an explosion that caused all of us to jump from where we were sitting and fall to the ground. When I got up I immediately went mom-mode and made a quick inspection on everyone there, with my eyes dUH! 

Armin then says "What was that?!", I then reply with a alarmed low voice "I..don't know." We turned to the exit of the ally that led to the middle sidewalk and saw people walking towards the sound and panicking. Armin walks towards them and I follow right behind him automatically and say "Armin! Wait up!" Eren and Mikasa follow behind me saying "Armin! What are you doing?!" _I'm wondering the same thing, Eren._ I'm next to Armin to see his blood run cold and eyes filled with fear but curiosity gazing at something above the wall. I follow his gaze and see a hand on top of the wall, immediately I try to make a plan in my head and some kind of excuses for it knowing there was no point in lying to myself. I make sure to have a grip on Armin's sleeve. Eren comes next to him asking him to speak to him, he then follows his gaze so does Mikasa and then freezes. 

The hand is skinless only showing what looks like muscles from my observation, it's grip tightens on the wall as it's other hand grips the wall also. I see everyone's eyes widen at the obvious fact that the wall's 50 meters high up. A shadow covers all of us and we see the face of a **titan** it's face also skinless with just muscle showing..it's eyes seemed to show so the titans height had to be an estimate of 60 meters. Then out of nowhere the gate breaches and bricks and I try my best to take my eyes off of the titan to look around me seeing people getting smushed by chunks of bricks. The chunks of the wall is smashing houses, killing people, breaking people's stores and stands. Armin is now on his knees, Mikasa is preparing to run, Eren is frozen in his place, and I'm trying to calculate whether or not my house or Armin's has been broken. If the wall debris wasn't enough well guess what.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Titans are coming in.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOAH THIS WAS LONG G


	4. Thank You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are we going to survive now?

**Titans.**

We see a shadow coming inside the wall from the breached gate, and we _all_ know what it is. I begin to freak out still trying to plan ahead of time but also trying to tell myself that I should be focusing on now, overthinking if my mother and I will get out of this, overthinking if Armin will be able to get out of this, even Mikasa and Eren. Right now I'm basically worrying over every single person I know. The titan comes in with hair that goes pasts to its shoulders and it looks to its right. It goes towards the jumble of houses and people who are either frozen and screaming for their lives. 

We're hearing a mixture of " **HELP!** ", screaming, " **RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!** " I keep trying to pinch myself saying it's just a terrible nightmare that I somehow fell asleep when I was next to Mikasa near the river or something, but then I remember _**ARMIN**_ , _**EREN**_ , _**MIKASA**_. "We have to go! NOW!" I say in a frantic voice and Armin agrees but still in frozen in his place trying his best to move. Eren is walking forwards, almost towards the titan. Armin shouts " **EREN!** **NO!** " I was able to hear him say "my house-- is in that..direction..mom's by herself" Mikasa run towards him and Armin takes a step towards them when I grip his shoulder with a shaking hand looking behind us..towards my house noting that his house less than 10 minutes from mine. Armin's arm is reaching towards Eren and Mikasa, he's shouting their names. I grab his hand and slowly try to pull it down he then gazes down to the floor whispering "This is it..(y/n)- They're inside..we--" he pauses then raises his voice saying "everyone one of us is going to be devoured!" I comfort him saying "Armin! We'll survive this whether it's us or just you Armin! We're going to make it! Don't think like that! **ARMIN!** " He then looks at me questioning the second part of just him surviving.

"Armin..we really have no time..I know one of our houses has been crushed to the ground my mother's all by herself and so is your grandfather and parents- Armin, **LET'S GO!** " I say shedding a tear of frustration that he notices and gets out of his trance. "I-I'm sorry le-let's go!" he apologizes. I grab his wrist making sure to have a tight grip on it making sure I won't lose him. We run towards the direction of his house thats 10 minutes before we arrive to mine, making sure to look behind me to see he's still there with me..alive, making sure he's still there with no threat behind him. We arrive at his house and I pull his arm towards me making him go in front of me as he bolts towards his grandfather. He then says "(Y/N) PLEASE MAKE IT BACK!"..I look back at him while running giving him a small smile with apologetic eyes, I, too, hoped for the same thing. But knowing that one of the rocks hit near my house I couldn't promise him anything. He continues to shout my name until I'm too far. I look back and see him going towards the direction of the boat. I whisper to no one in particular...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Thank you."**


	5. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no way reality has come to this. No. Way.

~~~

I'm sprinting at my fastest speed going off adrenaline towards my house. I make it in 2 minutes and see my mom with a bleeding leg holding onto the wall for dear life. " **MA!!** " She immediately looks up to the voice and tears well up in her eyes as she looks at her only daughter. "(Y-Y/N) you're alive..thank goodness!" as she begins to sob. I wipe her tears listening closely for footsteps hearing none nearby and I tell her, "M-Ma we-we have to go! We have enough time!" I put her arm around my shoulder and my arms around her waist as she limps slightly but is still able to run.

It's only been a few minutes if I had to guess we've been running for 5 minutes and I begin to hear loud footsteps coming from behind us. I look up at my mom to see her eyes widen as a sign she also hears them. We look at each other's eyes each holding a different meaning mine saying _we can make it let's run faster_ as hers says _I'm not going to make it.. go_ , I didn't want to believe that It held such thing. I tell her in the most collected tone I can make and say "we **will** make it mama, let's run" we hear the footsteps again only less than 5 meters away from us it's pace picking up as my mom untangles herself from me and pushes me. She yells " **RUN (Y/N)! GO! PLEASE!** "

I do as asked but not without making eye contact with the best mother I could ever ask for the whole time. Warm tears cloud my vision as she mouths " _I love you and **always** will_" the titan that's about 10 meters max grab my mother as I bolt faster than ever looking at it the whole time and it squishes my mom, my role model, my hero, my..everything and tosses her. It didn't even **EAT** my mom..it did it out of plain **CRUELTY**. 

At that point I was sobbing- I was an uncontrollable mess. I was crying out of sadness, guilt, frustration, and last but not least **ANGER**. Angry at the fact that it killed my mother just because it wanted to. It took away my only family because it _could_. I was now only 4 minutes away from the boats. Armin was looking in the crowd and so was I after I spotted the blonde locks I was on the looking everywhere for the ravenette and the brunette. I heard a familiar voice call for me " **(Y/N)!** " I looked at the source and saw Armin with a small smile. Seeing him alive made me smile but quickly faded as I remembered what just happened.

I put on a facade for the sake of Armin as I stood next to him having a light grip on his sleeve as he was leaning on the railing. Armin's grandfather states "You guys should have a seat" and Armin responds with "Just looking for my friends.." as he looks back into the crowd spotting and crestfallen ravenette and brunette. He was going to try to get their attention till his grandfather says "I shouldn't try to call out just now. Give them their space. God only knows what they just experienced." Armin looks at me and I nod agreeing with his grandfather as I hug Armin gently.

We were sailing off when people began throwing themselves at the point, some being able to get a grip others falling to drown. I hear loud footsteps and begin having some kind of vision. In the vision, I looked around and saw the source of the loud noise and see a titan that has gold-like armor but under the armor, it looks skinless just like the one from the wall except it has light blonde hair and it's shorter. It gets in a position that looks like it's going to start sprinting towards the gate. I turn towards the Garrison soldiers that are near the gate worryingly. The titan begins to sprint off towards the gate, just as expected. A Garrison soldier yells " **FIRE!** " and I immediately hear canons being fired. I follow the canons and see it hit his armor and leave **no** damage. Not even a _scratch._ Well even if it did leave a scratch I wouldn't know as I can't see that close. Some canons hit titans as it buys them time as the titans regenerate but leaving the real threat unharmed. The Garrison soldiers are visibly panicking and sprint towards the gate yelling something about the gate, I assume to close it. But the titan picks up its speed throwing itself on the gate breaching it, then my vision ends. While I try to rub my temples since whenever I got those visions I'd have a throbbing headache. I open my eyes seeing everyone had seen it breach the gate. No one is making a sound. Not even a peep. No one is moving. 

.

.

.

.

.

As my eyes are glued at the same place where there are just trees I hear someone saying in tears "That's it. We're all dead. We're standing at the gate of hell..." I look at Eren who's tearing up and whispering "It's all gone. Our house.. it's all gone. Forever... _forever_. Why did I have that little fight with her? I never got to say 'i love you' and I'll never get to! _Never._ Because I'm a _kid_ because I'm _weak_. Because every one of us is a damn coward." He then clenches his fist and walks towards the railing of the boat and Mikasa follows him. "This is over" Eren mutters, "Eren?" Mikasa says, and Armin walks over and places his hand on his shoulder and asks "What's wrong?" to only get pushed. I widen my eyes at the action "Eren..?" I whisper loud enough for him to hear as I grab a light hold of the rim of Armin's sweater. Eren then grips the railing of the boat "I'm going to kill them all." Armin gasps and my eyes look at him in interest, Eren continues, "Every single one of them!" Armin looks at him with trembling eyes and whispers "Eren-"

_At Wall Rose_

I'm with Armin as he gets potatoes for the 4 of us from his grandfather. As we're walking back to where we left Mikasa and Eren we see them standing look at the crowd. I whisper to Armin as he looks at me "Armin, he's finally up" and he looks at me then at the 2 kids who are looking at the crowd and shouts their names, " **Eren! Mikasa!** " They look at us while he's running towards them and I'm following behind waving two potatoes at them. Eren says "(Y/N). Armin." I then say, "happy we found you, Armin's grandfather collected a little extra food saying he has children" as Armin passes Eren a potato and I give one to Mikasa with a gentle smile as she thanks us. I notice a shadow and I look to my left to see a Garrison soldier give us a glare saying "Tch." "Who does he think he is" I whisper as Eren says at the same time "What's his deal?" Armin looks at me with a smirk as he looks at my frown he then turns to Eren and says "There's nothing we can do about it. There's a shortage of food. That is a whole day's rotation." I then say "turns out that there were too many refugees. And they we're already dealing with famine before we made it here. A fight is beginning between locals and outsiders." before I was able to finish we hear the familiar voice of the Garrison soldier say "Why are we giving them our food? Since the titans broke in they should've eaten a few more people so there'd be fewer refugees." We all turn to the soldier with different looks, disgust, anger, and shock. Eren begins to walk towards the soldier and I was amused while Armin was calling out to Eren. 

The soldier continued talking smack about refugees and food until Eren kicked him on the shin causing the soldier to howl and close his eyes in pain. After he opens his eyes he punches Eren and says "What are you doing, you brat!" as I straightened my posture about to beat him up. Eren then shouts "You don't know what it's like! You haven't even seen it happen! How a titan eats a human!" I was about to stomp my way towards the soldiers until Armin grabs my arm holding me back and he walks in front of Eren and shouts "He's sorry! He's frustrated because he's hungry- That's why he lashed out. I'm really sorry." he then bows and apologizes. The soldier then walks away and says the reason we're not starving is because of him. I click my tongue at what Armin did but admired his quick thinking. That's what I've always loved about Armin. I walk behind Mikasa and check on Eren's bruise from the punch then glaring at the soldier.

"Damn it." Eren mutters, "I'm not going to be grateful for someone like him" he continues. _Good I'd slap you if you did so._


	6. Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We need to focus on SURVIVAL.

\------

We were standing around Eren while he's sitting on the wall fence. Eren begins to say, "I'll go back to Wall Maria..I'll kill all of those titans." Armin responds while sweat dropping "Eren, you're not serious, are you?" Eren lashes out and raises his voice "I am serious! I'm not like those suck up soldiers. I don't want this!" He throws the potato that took us Armin's grandfather _forever_ to beg for. Armin begins to struggle to catch it while I catch it gracefully and place my hand on his shoulder. "Eren you'll starve," I state with a collected voice. He walks up to me and states "Aren't you frustrated?! We can't beat those titans by accepting food through charity." "It's impossible! You can't beat them!" Armin raises his voice next to me. "Eren," I look at him with bored eyes and continue "we don't have a choice. We have to live within these walls to survive. If you're irrational, it'll be nothing but suicide. You'll **die**. No different from my mother." "So you'll bow your head to those bastards?! Aren't you embarrassed?!" he shouts, Armin gets in front of him and shouts as well "We have no choice!" Eren bites back "People are just saying that! Why don't you and (y/n) continue living like cattle, you cowards!" Right when he says that I see Mikasa walking forward knowing what she'd do I dragged Armin back by the rim of his shirt and watch Eren get punched by Mikasa.

He falls to the ground with a thud as I look at him with blank eyes and let go of the gentle grip I had on Armin's shirt. "Mikasa," Armin says in shock, "If (Y/N) and Armin are cowards, then you and I are also cowards. We've depended on other people to flee from the Titans. The food we have today is because of charity. There's no way cowards like us can kill a sole Titan," she states continuing to look at Eren blanky she continues, "Just like your mother said, surviving is the most important thing." she grabs the potato from my hand and walks towards Eren shoving it in his mouth. My eyes widen in amusement and Armin whispers Mikasa's name in shock. "Eat it. You have to survive. I won't let you starve." Mikasa states. My solid gaze on Eren begins to soften as I see tears welling up in his eyes. I break my potato in half as I give it to Mikasa, "C'mon Mikasa, eat. I won't let you starve." I say quoting her words as she smiles beneath her scarf in amusement and accepts my offer. I walk towards Armin asking "Well are you going to eat it or not? Need to be force-fed?" he then begins nibbling on his food as I lean my head on his shoulder.s.

_Later_

It's been a few days and they many refugees we're put out to plow the fields. However, the shortage of food has yet to be resolved. The next year, 846, the locals and many refugees who were of age were sent to serve the military and tasked to reclaim Wall Maria. Standing next to Armin on the day his grandfather was sent to serve the military. His grandfather set his hat atop of Armin's golden-head then turned to me with a gentle smile and pinched one of my cheeks. I then interlaced my hand with Armin's and nodded as a sign that I'd protect him at his grandfather as he nods back as a thank you and walks away. I hold back tears to stay strong for Armin as I've always been close with his family and it seemed to work and his grip on my hand tightens after he walked away. Only a few hundred survived the task. And the sacrifices of all those lives resolved the shortage of food. Unfortunately, that's how many we lost.

_In the Stable_

Armin took off the hat and held it in front of him and began to cry. I hated seeing Armin cry, I always saw him as a strong friend. I let him let it all out as I still held back tears knowing it won't do anything. "It's all because of the Titans," Eren says staring down at the weeping Armin, "If we kill them all, we would be able to go home." He then crouches next to Armin and states, "Armin, next year I'm going to sign up for cadets training." I close my eyes and let out a quiet sigh knowing what's coming next. "I want to get strong to fight those titans." Eren finishes. Armin then follows with, "Me, too." Eren then looks at him in shock "Armin-" but gets cut off by Armin repeating himself in a more confident tone, " **Me, too**!" My eyes are still closed, knowing that wherever Armin goes I go. I'll never be able to live with myself knowing I left my life-long friend out there without protection. I know I can count on Eren and Mikasa but I know Eren leans on Mikasa a lot and I wouldn't feel the same comfort of being next to Armin.

Mikasa says after, "I'll go, too", Eren then tells her, "Mikasa, you don't have to go. You said the most important thing was to survive." She responds to him with, "Yes. I will join so that you won't die" Armin looks at me the whole time I then open my eyes right after and say "Me, four." Eren looks at me in shock so does Armin. Mikasa her eyes just say 'expected'. Armin says in surprise, "(Y/N)-", Eren then interrupts him,"(Y-Y/N) you don't have to! You can be safe-." He gets cut off by me saying "No, I'm going, I won't let you guys kill all the titans without me." Armin smiles gently at me and Eren gets up.

We all turn to Eren and he says, "Alright, together then." I look at Mikasa and she looks at me and I see a smile from under her scarf and I smile back, happy with being with the three.  


~~marry me mikasa~~  



	7. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We started together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the 3rd time im doing this. i keep getting logged out kms, tortured 24/7

—————

“ 104th Cadet Corps Boot Camp starts now! ”

Not even a minute in this boot camp I want to die. Who just yelled that? A man who is bald and looks like he got his eyes pushed back in his skull. 

“I’m your drill sergeant, Keith Shadis. I have no intention of giving you a warm welcome.” Shadis yells, again, but honestly, he already made me feel the warmth of the blood of my eardrum. “Right now, you are all nothing but livestock to feed the Titans. No, less than livestock. I’m going to spend the next three years training all you worthless scums. I’ll drill into you how to kill those Titans. In three years, when you stand in front of a Titan, it’s up to you to decide if you’re still livestock,” Shadis continues, “or are you’re Titan killing solider that will protect humanity.” 

Both sound boring and annoying. I’d much rather be latter than being here, to be honest. But looking at an angry german boy riled up makes me need to pick the former. I wonder if I’ll have more assists than single kills..oh I should focus on that! I'm against all odd numbers!

**_ Later _ **

Shadis finally started on..introductions? I don’t know but he’s insulting anyone who meets his eye. But guess what he’s walking towards Armin and I can’t wait to see what he has in his sleeve for him.

“ Hey mop-top! ”, Shadis shouts

Mop-top? Oh...I see it now! “Sir!”, Armin salutes. “What do they call you maggot?” Shadis questions, “Armin Arlett from Shinganshina, sir!”, Armin shouts. “Wow seriously? Why would your parents curse you with such a dumb name?”, Shadis says, damn that hurt. “It was my grandfather, sir!” Armin replies, that hurt in a whole different way. “Cadet Arlert! Why is a runt like you here?” Shadis asks, “To help humanity over one the Titans!”, Armin shouts. “That is delightful to hear!” Shadis begins.

“You’re going to be a great light snack for them!”, Shadis shouts.

Now that isn’t just enough, he put his who-knows-infested hand on Armin’s head and turned him around..from the head. Shadis then shouted, “Row three, about-face, runt!” Shadis is now in front of a male blonde, light tan skin, and pretty tall-ish?

“What do you call yourself?” asks Shadis, “Sir. My name is Thomas Wagner, I’m from theTrost District!”  Thomas replies. “I can’t hear you!” Shadis yells. “I’m from Trost, sir, my name is Thomas-“ he gets cut off by Shadis’s yelling, “Shut up! Nobody cares! Next!” 

At this point, I’m departing to my own world until I saw stares from the side of the field. Of course, I look through my peripheral vision to be ripped off with a grandpa, head filled with gray hair, wrinkles, and glasses. I see him talking to what I assume the person behind him. A younger guy darker shade of blonde hair, tan-skinned, and tall.  What are they here for? Nothing is interesting.  Since they didn’t fix my boredom I went back to where Shadis was over a petite girl with cute ponytails. “Is a pathetic worm like you the best Karaness has to offer?!” Shadis shouts in front of her. “Sir! I’m afraid that’s the case, sir!” She replies. Shadis tells her, “Tell your backwoods..” and that’s when I decide to space out.

I see the guy walking behind the gramp looking at a group of people that Shadis passed by. Guess he was shocked? Well, an angry german boy was expected and in front of him was a blondie with beautiful crystal blue eyes. Just by looking at her, I could tell she was born to fight, that sounds weird but I’m being honest! I see him then pass Mikasa, which was expected..very expected. 

“ What do we have here?! ”

I hear Shadis yell after a few moments of silence and just him stomping. He stopped in front of a tall male, has two-toned hair, and a..long face. “Jean Kirschtein, sir! From the Trost District!” Jean replies, “And why are you here?” Shadis asked. “To join the Military Police, sir. The best of the best.” Jean says. I had to hold in my chuckle at his response because I could already feel a certain boy’s blood boiling. “That’s nice, you want to live in the interior, do you?” Shadis asks in a lower voice, “Yes!” Jean says cheerfully to then only get headbutted by the biggest head. Shadis’s. I knew that was painful. Jean then went in a balasana pose holding his head with his hands in pain. “No one told you to sit, recruit! If you can’t handle this, Kirschtein, then forget about joining the Military Police!” Yikes...

Now Shadis is riled up. Unfortunately. He went up to another dude and shouts, once again, “What the hell is wrong with your face, you smiling idiot?!” Well, turns out this smiling idiot was a deity on planet Earth. His smile charmed his features and looked like it can make peace with Titans. The freckled deity replied with, “Marco Bodt at your service, sir, from Janae. Southside of Wall Rose. I am to join the Military Police and give life and limb in service to the King.” Well..you wouldn’t expect him to get the Survey Corps or Garrison so, not surprised. Shadis then begins telling him, “Well, then. That makes you an unrealistic fool. And a rube. You want the truth?” Shadis says lowly and begins leaning down to Marco. “The only use the King has for your life and limbs are as Titan fodder.” Shadis straightens his posture and walks away shouting, “Hey cue-ball. You’re next!” and leaves behind a depressed Marco.

He walks towards a shorter male, with gray hair in the style of a buzzcut, and beautiful bright yellow eyes. “Oh, me? Sir! Conny Springer, from Ragako village, sir!” I swear I had only blinked but when I opened my eyes I saw a floating Conny. Then I saw two big hands on each side of his head, and I identified them no other than Shadis’s. “You’ve got it backward, Conny Springer”, states Shadis. I was confused..had what backward- oh his salute. So observant. “That was the first thing you were taught. This salute represents the resolve in your heart to fight those bent on the systematic destruction of our people! Is your heart on your right side?” Shadis then paused and so do I and looked at the girl on my right through the corner of my eye. She had brown hair in a ponytail and was a decent height. But that’s not what got me..she had a potato in her right hand. She was chewing loudly and it had caught Shadis’ and the others' attention.

Shadis let go of his grip on the poor Conny and he fell with a loud thud. That must’ve hurt..terribly. Shadis then asked in a low voice, “Hey, you there. What do you think you’re doing?” The brunette then looks at her left then her right, she stared at me as if saying he’s talking to me. I had to bite my cheek to stop myself from laughing out loud. In a blink of an eye, Shadis was in front of the poor girl. He teleported in literal lightning speed I almost lost my footing but I kept still, how quick he came made my (h/l) blow to his direction. Shadis then shouted..next to my delicate ear, “You are officially on my shit list. Just who in the hell are you?” The mentioned girl swallowed what she was chewing, fixed her salute, and proudly stated, “Sasha Braus from Dauper Village at your service. Reporting for duty, sir!” “Sasha Braus, huh,” Shadis began, “And what is that you’re clutching in your right hand?” She replies to her superior, “A steamed potato! It sat there in the mess hall begging to be eaten. Sir!” “The theft I understand” he replies disappointingly then continues his interrogation, “But here? Why eat it here, of all places?” “It looked quite delicious. And it was getting cold. So I sheltered it in my stomach, sir.” she replies honestly, “Why? I can’t comprehend. Why would you eat that potato?” He continues asking. Sasha furrowed her eyebrows then asked the unbelievable, 

“Are you asking me why people eat potatoes? I’m surprised you don’t know, sir.” 

By this point, I know my cheek was bleeding from how hard I’ve been biting on it trying my hardest not to burst out a laugh. I looked around to see others' reactions and saw— shock, puckered lips, and just people struggling to keep in their laughter. Sasha then let out a gasp that sounded like she came up with a brilliant idea. That’s no good..never good. She ripped a piece of her potato that had to be less than a fourth and said, “Here, sir. Have half.” _Ha-Half? That is nowhere near half?_ She reluctantly handed Shadis the potato and he replied saying, “‘Have half’? Really?” Sasha then put on a smile as if she saved world hunger by offering a sixth of her potato. What happened next didn’t shock anybody.

She had to run until the sun had set. A lot of people were guessing that they were going to see a murder happen right in front of them. So, did I. But hey, I kinda like her so glad she only had that! After training, I walked with Mikasa to our dormitory and changed into casual clothing before we went to the mess hall for dinner. I wanted to dress up less casual just for the sake of the first-day impression. I wore the skirt my mother had lent me, it finally fit me perfectly after 3 years. It fell right above the ankles, it was a nice shade of (f/c), it was also high-waisted so I was very comfortable. The best part was that it was a corset detailed skirt. I then decided to put on my favorite (f/c) shirt and my comfortable (f/c) flats. I finished the look by fixing my hair into an (h/s) ~~[ignore this part if you have a buzz cut or something]~~. I walked into the mess hall and saw Armin and Eren talking with other recruits and just sat comfortably next to Mikasa slightly leaning on her. Eren walked in and sat down on a table and before we could even make a step he was surrounded and bombarded with questions. From what I heard he must’ve confirmed he was from Shinganshina as they we’re asking for details on the Titan we saw _that_ day. I heard they called the Titan with the golden armor the Armoured Titan. How original.

Eren was answering each of their questions saying how the Titan while panicking was just another Titan to him. Not like I’d know whether he was lying or not. I wouldn’t ask anyone questions about that day whether they were fine with it or not. It was a horrifying and traumatizing day for anyone. I heard someone ask Eren, “No way...So, what we’re they like?” I saw Eren freeze and that's when I muttered to myself “Tch, do they not care how he feels about talking about such a horrifying memory?” hearing a hum from Mikasa. I saw Eren drop his spoon into the soup can and cover his mouth with his hand. Then the freckled deity came to the rescue and stated, “C’mon. That’s enough questions, all right? I’m sure he’d rather not relive everything he went through.” After Marco said that Conny was starting to apologize until he was cut off by the Eren in denial. “It’s not like that!” Eren raised his voice then took a bit of the visibly stale bread. Eren continued, “Those stupid Titans. They’re really not that big of a deal. If we focus on mastering the Omni-directional mobility hear they give us. Then it’s Titan payback time!” he says in an enthusiastic tone and continued, “I’ve waited years to be trained as a soldier. All of a sudden, the reality is sinking in. I’m joining the Scout Regiment. Then I’m sending the Titans back to hell. I’ll butcher ‘em.”

Before Eren can finish what he was saying a certain ‘i-want-to-live-in-the-interior’ guy interrupted him, “Hey hey! Are you delirious or something?” Everyone turned to Jean who was leaning his head on the palm of his hand, “Not that it’s my business, but signing up for reconnaissance is like a death sentence.” I close my eyes knowing what's coming while Eren began sitting up straight and spoke, “I guess we’ll see. Or at least I will. You seem content hiding in the interiors with the MPs.” Jean began talking again, “Look, I’m just speaking honestly here, kid. I think it’s better than being some loud-mouthed braggart tough-guy wannabe pretending he’s not as piss-scared as the rest of us. Huh?!” Eren then stood up with his bangs creating a shadow over his eyes making Jean gasp, “Are you trying to pick a fight?” “Stop it, guys!” said someone else from the circle around Eren. “Alright, sure I am. Makes no difference to me” said Jean as he also began getting up. I then opened my eyes going to enjoy the distraction. Eren and Jean walked towards each other and we’re under the bell. The height difference was visible..very visible. The bell then rang and they both looked up. I let out a soft sigh disappointed on how I won’t see more of the show. Jean sighed and started, “Look, I’m sorry. It wasn’t my place to doubt your decisions.” Eren furrowed his eyebrows when Jean offered his hand to shake and said “Let’s call it even.” Eren looked up at him and agreed, “I was at fault, too.” Instead of shaking hands he..high fived the tips of his fingers..? We’ll never know what that was.

Eren began walking out of the mess hall, Mikasa following behind him. I noticed Jean looking at Mikasa in adoration as she walked past him, her hair flowing behind her. “Excuse me!” Jean said walking toward her with pink blush visible on his nose and cheeks, “I-I uh...I just wanted...I mean- I’ve never seen anyone like you before. I mean, uh...I’m- I’m sorry. You have beautiful black hair.” Mikasa looks at him with an unreadable expression then says “Thank you” in her normal gentle voice. Then she walks out of the mess hall. I take that as a sign to go look for Armin as I straighten my skirt and walk out of the mess hall. I see Jean frozen in his place, I assume he saw Mikasa with Eren, I’d be shocked too he’s so oblivious to Mikasa. I walk past Jean and hear him choking on his words “I-I...uh..uhm..b-beautiful gi-girls. Wa-wait!” he stutters, by the time he says ‘wait’ I was already far from him but silently chuckle from his reaction. 

I wait outside watching Sasha faint on the ground before I make it and catch her. I then see an _angel_ walking towards us. “Sasha” I whisper to her and hear her groan in response. “I think you’re dying” I whisper to her and see her freak out. “EH?” I open my water bottle and shove it in her mouth and seeing her choke and then chug the water with her eyes closed in peace. I feel the water bottle go empty and remove it from her mouth, “Thank you” she says out of breathing looking at her ‘savior’. I nod at her with a small smile.

We both smell bread and look towards the direction where I saw the angel from earlier. Sasha didn’t wait a second till she went into demon-mode and ran on all fours and took the bread from her hands making poor Christa lose her balance from the impact and me being me saved her from touching the ground 😼. Christa begins saying “T-Thank you. I’m sorry Sasha I couldn’t find any water but I found only a piece of bread..” I whisper in shock “A...angel from the heavens..” Sasha must’ve seen the same thing as she went towards her and asked, “You...You’re a Goddess, aren’t you? **Glory unto you!** ”

I see a tall figure coming from behind Sasha as she got closer to the flames I saw her face features. She had brown hair, sun-kissed skin, and bored eyes. The tall figure said, “Hey. Just what are you three girls up to?” Sasha then begins to eat her bread quickly and Christa responds to the girl, “ Well, uh, she’s been running all day. Without any food!” The taller one replied, “I see. So you’re trying to be ‘nice’,” After she said that Sasha fainted and fell unto Christa’s lap and fell asleep. “What’s the point of breaking the rules for Potato Girl? The mindless act of kindness gets you absolutely nowhere.” They stare at each other until the taller figure admits defeat and carries Sasha and says, “Let’s get her to bed already.” “I’m confused. Are you being nice?” Christa says, the tan-skinned girl responds, “I’m helping her so that she’ll owe me in the future.” “Smart.,” I mutter and she looks at me and smirks as an acknowledgment. “I intend to make use of her stupidity” she then continues after. I help her carry the sleeping girl and she ‘whatever’s me and I just scoff at her while smirking.


	8. A Natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm..things have been going well. It’s been..easy?

☀︎︎☀︎︎☀︎︎☀︎︎☀︎︎

The sun’s out beaming its rays on everyone’s skin causing either burns or nice tans. I would say it’s a good day. If it wasn’t for Shadis ruining the peace with his yelling, “It’s aptitude test time, so **listen up**! There is no place for you here if you cannot stay balanced on this! Fail and be shipped to the fields.” Yes, the aptitude test has finally come. Each station had 6-8 people and it came naturally to me surprisingly. It didn’t take me long. I stay balanced and waited for them to pull me down. I was swinging in boredom contemplating whether I just test my luck and do a backflip until I saw eyes on me. The same gray-haired dude from the corner of my eye I can tell the way how his lips moved he said “steady.” That boosted my confidence a bit... ~~much~~. I then look at the others seeing Jean balanced but struggling, Conny seemed to be tangled, and Sasha was doing perfectly fine. Girls rule boys drool. I then see a bunch of people surrounded a station I look over and see...Eren. Eren is upside down. I let out a silent sigh as I continued eyeing him trying to see waiting to see his movement and see a missed step. I see other people chuckling at him but I just roll my eyes. 

_Later in the Afternoon_

We’re outside with Eren trying to go over the steps with him trying to get him to balance. Mikasa giving him steps and Armin giving him advice. “Loosen your stance a little bit. If I could do it, I know that you can!” Armin says trying to lighten his mood. Eren then looks at me. Leaning on one of the poles eyeing his every move. He reassures Armin that he’d give it a try. Not even 2 seconds after Armin pulls the lever he loses balance and hits the concrete. Before he even makes it in dashing towards him but he’s already hit the floor and went unconscious. 

“ **EREN!** ” we shout in unison. Mikasa holds him up while Armin pulls down the lever. I’m currently untying his harnesses and belts trying to pull it off of him to take him to the infirmary. 

_Dinner_

We got Eren to the infirmary. He woke up faster than expected but he’s still..traumatized(?) on how he can’t get himself to balance. He has a bandage wrapped around his head. I’m seated on the left of Armin trying to block Eren’s view of the people continuously talking about him and his fail- no. Not failure, his attempt. He can do this and I’m sure of it. Mikasa grabs Eren’s shoulder to snap him out of his trance. “Worrying won’t do you any good! There’s still time to get some practice in before morning.” “How pathetic..” Eren starts looking forwards but obviously not focusing on me, “How am I supposed to kill ‘em if I can’t even stand up straight?” “It might be time to let that dream die” Mikasa adds. Armin and Eren gasp and turn to me while I close my eyes and nod slowly. They turn back to Mikasa and Eren asks “What do you mean?” “I think you should give up this attempt to be a soldier. There’s a lot more to fighting and combat than just throwing your life away in vain.” “What are you saying?!” says Eren, frustrated. “After everything, we saw that day, after what happened to my mom- you’re crazy if you think I’m going to just walk away.” “I get it. But it doesn’t matter how determined you are.” Mikasa states. “Huh..? What do you mean?” Eren asks, “Because whether or not you’re fit to be a soldier isn’t up to you.” I slowly open my eyes and see Eren offended and gasping. I look towards Armin and he’s just slumped over. I place a gently pat on his back.   
  


_At Night_

The dinner bell rung and everyone’s getting up and throwing their food left. I get up and throw away my food still hearing Mikasa spilling her heart out to who I assumed was Eren. When I look next to me I see Eren and furrow my eyebrows. “Eren?” I mutter with a confused face making forcing eye contact with him. “Hu-Huh? Yeah (Y/N)?” he says while walking away. I look back and see Mikasa turning to who she thought was Eren but was really Sasha. They stare at each other in silence. “So, uh, are you saying that you’re not going to finish that?” Sasha asks pointing to her bread. Mikasa then eats it in front of Sasha leaving Sasha oh-so-disappointed I chuckle lightly getting Mikasa’s attention and she dusts her clothes and walk towards me and we walk out. 

I was currently in the bathroom trimming my hair as it was growing uneven lengths when Mikasa walks in. She looks at her own hair and asks in a quiet voice, “(Y/N)..can you cut my hair? It’s getting too long.” I look at her through the mirror and let a smile adorn on my features and nod “Of course Mikasa, sit. How short do you want it?” She points to her chin. I begin my _professional hair cutting process._


	9. Make Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is doing his make-up for the aptitude test.

\---------

We're outside again watching people ~~specifically Eren because we've been staring at his every move to the point he's become uncomfortable~~ retake their aptitude tests. I've been watching Eren's every move specifically his torso when he gets ready to balance. Shadis and Eren are making eye contact ~~the amount of ten- nevermind~~ when Shadis speaks first,

" **Eren Yeager. Are you ready?** "

"Yes Sir!" responds Eren. I'm standing on the right of Mikasa when Armin is on her left. We're all eyeing Eren as he's the center of attention. Eren furrows his eyebrows in determination. "Proceed," Shadis commands. Eren is now being airborne and all of our jaws go slack and I begin to grind my teeth in distress as he hasn't yet lost his balance. Eren now goes in a pose where he is balancing himself and keeping himself steady in the air. After he kept his balance the other recruits began cheering him on. I notice him begin to slowly lose balance, and I see him forcing himself to stay balanced. I look a sound coming from his belt. Then I finally figured it out, Eren was. doing it right this whole time just had the bad luck of getting a broken belt. _Wait..doesn't that mean-- Eren balanced himself with a broken belt.._ My eyes widen at the fact of him being able to balance himself for longer than anyone probably can using a broken belt. 

I begin to hear Eren pleading for a second try. I begin eyeing his belt trying to find where it can be coming from. I notice Shadis's eyes on me as he also turns to look at the best and commands, "Lower him." Eren goes on his knees and his eyes begin to tremble as he says, "I--I'm finished." After Eren's small scene Shadis look up from him, looks at Thomas, who is behind Eren, and commands, "Wagner. Please switch belts with Yeager." Thomas obliges and exchanges belts with Eren. 

"Your equipment was defective." Shadis begins, "If given functional gear, you might not be worthless at all. Quartermaster didn't notice the broken clasp" _What a way to praise someone who just balanced himself on while using a severed belt._ "Might have to visit the Supply Depot and crack a couple skulls." A tall guy with black hair begins to praise Eren, "He..He still did it. Even while wearing that busted gear. Amazing." Eren began getting some compliments left and right and he asked Shadis, "So, you mean I... I didn't wash out..?" Shadis looks at the brunette and states, "You made the cut. Now keep training, cadet!"

" **I did it! I really did it!** " Eren chants

I gulp and look to my left and see shocked faces that belonged to Armin and Mikasa. Eren makes eye contact with Mikasa then looks at me with a big smile. I look back at him and nod my head, his smile somehow got bigger than before. I hear Reiner begin speaking, "Seems like things really worked out for him" Armin then followed saying, "Look! His eyes are saying 'Check me out'!" I turn to look at both of them and let out a low hum in agreement. After I hear Mikasa disagree with Armin's statement, "Huh?" Armin questions. Mikasa then answers, "His eyes are saying he doesn't have to leave me. Not anymore. I let our a loud hum in agreement to her words. Then the 3 boys turn to me in shock and I just shrugged it off.


	10. Visions or Memories?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren? What'd you do?

\-------

It's been two years since that crazy aptitude test and I figured out something I never thought I would. It was one night, Eren and I were walking during the weekend out in Trost. We were walking for the hell of it. I couldn't stand being in that field any longer nor could he. We had a nice day out in Trost. We spoke to each other, shared laughs, and of course ~~spoke about other recruits.~~

Before we left the pathways of Trost were beginning to get crowded. We kept losing each other due to the abundance of people who came all of a sudden. I heard Eren shout my name, " **(Y/N!) Where are you?!** " I wanted to laugh right then and there because I was behind him. I can see him visibly panicking, It was always like this. We'd usually lose each other when walking as a group or just us in Shinganshina when we'd go out to play as kids. He for some reason always panicked like crazy even if I was behind him he never seemed to notice.

After a few minutes of seeing turn at every corner looking left and right looking for me while walking behind him I see him about to grip his nicely parted hair until I grab his hand stopping it from probably ripping out a chunk of hair. I then lay a gentle hand on his shoulder at the same time. Now this wasn't the weird part it was when I did both of those things I felt a struck of electricity go through me and began seeing visions or..memories?

I first saw myself, in my old home, the Underground. I didn't have much memories of being there since my father when I was at the age of 5 got enough money to get 2 tickets to move above ground. He forced my mother to take me and her to Shinganshina. Yes, my mother and father were infact from the Underground. My mother never spoke about her past to other people as she didn't want people to treat us with pity and especially treat me differently. Who knows if someone decided to pick on a denfenseless girl because she's from somewhere different? Not just somewhere different but from poverty? She couldn't even think about such things without getting angry.

Anyways, I was in a different perspective. I knew that this memory wasn't mine as the girl who though looked like a spitting image of me was looking at a vintage mirror I never once owned nor seen was tying her overgrown (h/c). She looked nice for someone who was Underground. After she finished tying her hair into a ponytail she interlaced her hand with the younger child that was seated next to her and began dressing it in a dress. All I heard from this whole memory was at the end saying "He's probably outside already! Let's hurry!"

The next memory was the same woman with the same child except she wasn't in the Underground nor in the walls. How'd I know? In the memory she was walking straight with her preteen in front of her on a horse she then looked back and I saw the walls. _Wha-_ While I was about to question this vision(?) I heard another voice in my head say _Goodbye_. Then it went all black.

After only a few seconds of a black vision I saw light coming again, now we were on what looked like a boat. Except we weren't on a river..we we're on a never-ending chunk of crystal clear water. I hear someone speak in the memory "Ah, the oceans so nice. Isn't it?" _THE OCEAN? HUH?_ I begin panicking in my head, trying to figure out why I'm seeing this and who exactly is this woman! "I" respond with "Yes.." a soft and gentle voice than before. Then everything goes black again.

Now we're near these..aircrafts? I don't know but I don't see carriages but I see weird-shaped things? I guess carriages just in a different shape? I'm not sure. Everything was so..I don't know? Futuristic? I then heard someone yell, " **(L/N)!** " I look at the source of the voice and see a man with a child behind him who had dull green-bluish eyes with a younger girl next to him with the same eye color. I thought they looked familiar but didn't think any of it.

The woman in the memory tells her child to go with the other 2 as she did happily. The boy reached for the girl's hand as she slipped her hand into his and they ran off.

My next memory was of me as the woman's child. _This is so stu-_ I got cut off by the voice that sounded just like my mother's "Ah! He's probably waiting outside for me already!" she then went towards the door as she opened I saw a figure that held out their hand to who I assumed was my mother. Right when she placed her hand in his I got a pounding headache and everything went white.

\---------------

Finally after everything going white I came back to the present. I was currently in a carriage and leaning on someone's soft shoulder. I opened my eyes trying my best not to make a sound as I could be getting kidnapped but I look to my left seeing Eren in distress. I concluded that I most likely fainted while having the memories as it felt like hours having them. When I remembered the memories I got another terrible headache as I began trying to sit up straight. Eren noticed and raised his voice, " **(Y/-** " but got interrupted by my hand over his mouth. I whispered to him "I have a terrible headache.. Eren." His eyes widened then he nodded. I felt an arm around my waist and saw it was, of course, Eren's. I look at the hand then back at him. Pink blush spread across his nose and cheeks. I thanked him and hugged him as he gave me a snack to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear this makes no sense but I'm still winging it


	11. We're Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two years and we've been training diligently. For one goal.

\-------

_**Year 850** _

" **Pick up the pace you lead-heeled laggards!** " Shadis shouts.

We're running with book bags the weight of the world. Not just that but also in the rain. I'm not struggling with the running and the book bags aren't as bad either. I'm struggling trying to keep track on my other friends progress. Armin is falling behind and Shadis notices and has to call him out for it, unfortunately, "Your boots waterlogged, Arlert? Let's see some hustle! Gear too heavy for you, son? Drop it! Leave it in the mud!" Shadis shouts to Armin. Armin struggles to pick up his pace while out of breath. Shadis continues, "The titans will have an easier way of digesting you without all your extra baggage. Shocking how I was able to hear him from up front where I was. I was behind Mikasa and Eren when I could go faster but wanted to stay back just incase Armin or even..Eren fall or something. 

I was able to see Reiner get Armin's gear and tell him to stay upright that he'll hold it, they begin conversing. Probably Armin saying he'll get demerited or the consequences and Reiner being the persistent dude he is. I was able to tell Armin was able to pick up his pace easier. After Reiner runs faster I see something in Armin's eyes..resolution? He began running faster and took his gear from Reiner and bolted. He passed me and of course I bolted right after him just not in his line of sight, duh. 

\--------

**_Titan Dummies_ **

We're now in the forest with these huge fucking trees and there are titan dummies placed in different spots of the forest. We have to make a deep cut on the loaf of bread thats supposed to represent the nape using our ODM gear. The titans are able to spin around so it's supposed to be difficult but it's also pretty fun ~~if you're good at it.~~ In a nutshell, it's a game of finders keepers losers weepers. 

I'm dodging trees and branches not using too much gas but making sure to move at a fast pace. I see a titan dummy and bolt towards it, surprisingly enough no one was nearby but I had sworn I followed a group of people since I liked to see people's faces when I stole one of their dummies. I don't do that too often since I know it can get annoying. I go higher in the trees and retract my wires and go flying down towards it then making a clean deep cut. Immediately after I'm out of sight of where the titan dummy was. After flying I remember feeling eyes on me when cutting the "nape" but I just assume it was Shadis writing notes about us again. Now when I think about it he's kinda creepy. 

\---------

_**Hand-to-Hand Combat** _

I never liked this hand-to-hand combat thing as I'm more interested in using weapons but that doesn't mean I'm bad at it. After all who's the one who left a kid hospitalized after bullying Armin at the age of 8? Me. Duh. To be honest now thinking of it, I never saw that kid around again. I even walked past his house one day, how I knew his house? I followed him after his _session_ with Armin and beat him up one day when he left his house alone. Anyways, when I went past his house it was empty! Did I scare him that bad? Or did he pass away? Nah, probably former..I hope. 

I've always been pretty gifted in combat since I would go around asking for lessons when I first saw Armin getting bullied. That was around the age of..6? Maybe? Not sure, I'm not good in biology. They give us a wooden knife and you have to..uh. I don't know I just see them coming towards me and I go off instinct. But I make sure to make it last a while, 2 minutes max. I don't want to get Shadis' attention and partner me up with someone I don't want to be against. I have my own list of people who I want to avoid fighting at all cost. Mostly because I don't want any problems. Going up against guys taller than me who are boastful of themselves just because they have to look down to see me are the easiest people to beat. They never see it coming. Grab the wooden knife and put it against their throat. Then **I win**! Yay. 

Now when I have the I like to use the crates behind me to get on their shoulders and just stab them on the back for the fun of it. But if I'm actually having someone who's being serious for example....Eren! I like it to take long, make it look like I'm trying my best. Then when they do their _grand finale_ , I get them on the ground flat and **win**. Very fun. I guess. I never like going against people shorter than me as it makes the fight less interesting but it's also boring with taller people. Uhm, I don't know now. 

\---------------

_**Dinner** _

We were in the mess hall and Armin was talking about who knows what but I paid attention since there was nothing else to do. "But Armin-" I say, he cuts me off saying "I know, okay? And look, I'm not saying it's right, it's just the way it is. Before Wall Maria was compromised, ODM experts were rare. Only scouts ever risked proximity to Titans, and their regiment wasn't large to begin with. The key is to rev it before you leap, just for a sec.." I zoned out when I saw Eren looking intently to the table on the right of ours. I look his way turning my head slight and looking through the corner of my eye. I begin listening in on their conversation.

"Duh. It's called having a sixth sense for the finer points of your gear." Jean says turning to Mikasa who's eating her food peacefully before he raises his voice almost calling out for her attention, " You gotta do the strut if you wanna make the cut. The MP only recruit the best." "Ah, that'd be amazing!" I hear a familiar voice say, I recognize it as no other than the freckled deity. Marco. "Working within a stone's throw of the King. No greater honor than that." He says before drinking his drink. But little did he know he'd get smacked right on de head by no one else than Jean. "Marco! We're not children, you can drop the misty-eyed BS. Honor doesn't have any damn part of it. You just want a nice, cushy job in the interior playing glorifying sentry." "That's not true! I'd never do such a thing. Listen to you guys-" 

Eren then decides its his cue to speak, he raises his voice and says, "Interior." the 2 boys turn towards him as so do Armin and I. "Five years ago, this was part of it." Jean responds to him, "You got a point to make, Eren? I'm right here!" Eren chugs his drink and sets it down loudly and says, "Poor Jean. So misguided. And besides I don't think you head will fit in the interior anyway." I look at Armin to see him stifle a laugh as I give a small smirk at the comment. "Seems a little backwards to me. Fine-tuning your Titan killing skills so the money will take you somewhere where you'll never see one." "You'd rather I was good at getting killed? No thanks, I'll pass. Better play the system than get gnawed on." Jean says. "You son of a bitch!" Eren insults. Jean bites back "Bring it you bastard!" 

Armin gets up in distress and shouts, "Eren, stop it!" Eren and Jean walk towards each other and Eren grabs Jeans shirt collar. I see Mikasa get up and say, "Gentlemen, please," and gently grabs Eren's hand from Jean collar. Jean then grabs Eren's shirt collar and pushes him forward. I look around the room while Jean and Eren are spitting words at each other and see eyes on Jean. _Ah..you have something prove dont'ya Jean-boy?_ I look back at Eren with his eyes widened he does a move a recognize. He grabs Jean's wrist and pulls his hand off his collar, he then uses his other hand to grip Jean's throat and kicks his ankle. Jean, obviously, falls backwards with a thud. 

"Dammit" Jean curses, "What move was that?!" Jean asks. "A little something I picked up today while you were busy putting your thumb up your ass." Eren replies. Eren continues looking down at Jean "You honestly believe the Military Police is your ticket to a dream life? You're not a soldier. You're a joke." I stare at Jean with blank eyes next to Armin and hear the door creak open. "Would someone like to explain the ruckus I heard just now? I do hope everything's alright." Shadis says. Eren and Jean go back to their seats. I see Mikasa raise her hand and say, "Sasha passed some gas, commandant." I hear a loud gasp come from Sasha as I look at Mikasa in amusement as she reciprocates. 

"Why am I not surprised," Shadis says while walking out of the mess hall before saying something, "for the love of god, please learn some self-control" Sasha then begins shaking Mikasa's arm asking why she did that while Armin looks me in panic and I respond with a gentle hand on the shoulder and shrug it off calming him down. Eren resolves with Jean. I pass Mikasa my bread knowing she'll get the memo as she shoves it into Sasha's mouth to shut her up. Jean and Eren get into a cat fight **again**. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A nice last day. 


	12. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) tries to come up with conclusions for the memories. She doesn't even know what she's getting at this point. She's making excuses after excuses. She wants to get to the bottom of it, so she finds a newfound goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST THOUGHT OF THIS AND ITS TERRIBLE BUT THIS IS THE BEST WE CAN GET

The _Night Before Graduation_

I'm under my blankets on the hard mattress we're granted. Mikasa and I decided to share a bunk since we've been kinda inseparable since..forever. She's on the top bunk sleeping soundly while I'm thinking about the day when I got that throbbing headache, I shouldn't worry too much about it since it was just a headache but I've never experienced that kind of headache in my boring life.

_"What am I thinking? If anything it was probably because of the new tea flavors we were drinking. **Yes!** That's the only logical reason...right?" _I thought, slowly beginning to overthink the situation.

" _Why did that happen right when I touched Eren? I mean by then it would've been 3 hours since we had the tea..but also 30 minutes after the chocolate tasting..UGH!"_ I thought again, getting a headache from all the thinking. 

" _it's probably early morning already I need all the sleep I can get"_ I finished. I then began shifting positions not finding a comfortable position. That went on for a few minutes until I sensed a flying pillow being sent my way and I was too tired to dodge. 

I got hit by a pillow that felt like 100 bricks on the back of my head.

"What the hell did you fill this pillow with it feels like bricks!" I whisper-yelled at Ymir who was on the bottom bunk on my left. "It's what you deserve. Your constant moving woke me up from the best dream yet!' Ymir whisper-yelled back. "Let me spoil something for ya'! Christa isn't going to marry you and you're not going to have a painting-worthy wedding! You're stuck here Ymir!" I whisper-shouted lowly. 

"You bitch. Was I sleep-talking when I was saying my vows?" Ymir whisper-shouted back to me but muttered the last part trying to not let me hear it. Spoilers! I heard it anyways! We both rolled over on our beds and fell asleep.

Well...Ymir fell asleep. I was back to thinking. _"At this point, I won't be able to sleep until I make a plan to figure this out."_ I tried to go to collect memories from back in Shinganshina when my mom would always lock her door. One lucky day she left it unlocked and I was a curious child so to not fully invade her privacy I just took a peek and the first thing I saw was a chest that had a lock on it. I would remember her going up to her room to hide it in the back of her walk-in closet whenever business partners of hers came by and she would take them up to her room so that Armin and I would stay in the living room and do whatever we'd do.

That's it! I'll go back to Shinganshina and find the chest. I don't know what I will expect from it or if she left anything else I didn't notice but I do remember only my side of the house (the left) was destroyed that contained my room and the living room. In conclusion, my mother's room is still standing and so is that chest.

Finally, I closed my eyes and not even 10 seconds later I heard Mikasa wake up and knowing she's my alarm clock... " _I really won't get any sleep until I made a plan to get to the bottom of this, huh..."_ I thought to myself while fake sleeping so it won't look I didn't get any sleep since Mikasa worries a lot.

**'Till Graduation.**


	13. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation day. The day of a fight.

_Graduation Morning_

**_morning_ **

I'm brushing my teeth near the sink where Mikasa is. I felt eyes looking at me so I turned to my left and saw Mikasa looking at me. I can read her eyes, she's preparing for the outburst Eren is going to do. Today is the day I'd have to tell him how I'm not going to be with them in the Survey Corps. I came up with some lame excuse to tell them. Mikasa already knew when she asked me during our second year of trainees.

_**flashback** _

_We were currently running in the woods doing laps while Shadis was taunting people for going to slow. The usual till Mikasa came up next to me, "Hey (Y/N)...I have a question." I turned to her and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, "What's up Mikasa?" I watched her as she took a deep breath and asked me while tightening her scarf, "I know you didn't say whether you were going with us to the Survey Corps. They know wherever Eren goes I go and Armin told us he was going... I'm just worried about you."_

_I sighed then responded to her with a gentle voice, "No... I thought I was going to at first but now thinking about it. I don't think I can face the titans ever again after seeing my mother die right in front of me. I admire Eren for being as strong as he is and I thought I was as strong but I guess not." After saying that I looked down beginning to get sad over reminiscing that memory. Mikasa put her hand through my (h/l) (hair texture) and said, "I understand... I'll miss you- a lot. When are you going to tell Eren and Armin about this? Do they already know?"_

_I looked at her and said lowly, "No, they don't know but I plan on telling them at graduation." Mikasa nods and we continue running talking about different topics every few minutes._

_**end of flashback** _

"Stop the PDA," Ymir says as she walks out the shower stall then leaves the bathroom. Mikasa and I blinked and we both noticed we were probably thinking about the same memory and were staring at each other the whole time. I chuckled and looked at the mirror as she smiles and reciprocates. 

_**at breakfast** _

I walk in ready to eat before our last training and saw Eren waving his arms to me. I walk towards him with my tray in hand and say, "We never move tables you know and the place isn't that big. I won't lose you Eren." Eren then laughs and says, "Sorry it's just that you look lost, you were looking around the mess hall!" 

"It's just that Sasha comes out of nowhere and steals your food, I always have to be on guard," I say while curving the corners of my lips. Eren then chuckles and begins to eat and I do the same. The other two come in sit in their regular seats as we all talk about random things until breakfast was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter aha


	14. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation day and the confession.

_**At Graduation** _

~~finally~~

" **Do you have a heart?** " Shadis yells. We all salute and respond, "Sir!" Shadis continues, "As of this moment, you have three options open to you. Choose wisely."

"The Garrison Regiment, whose job is to reinforce the Walls. The Scout Regiment, who ride out into Titan country to take back what was once ours. And the MP Regiment, maintaining law and order under orders of His Royal Majesty. Those cadets eligible for the MP have been named. The rest of you, take a look, these are the top ten of your class."

1st Mikasa Ackerman, 2nd Reiner Braun, 3rd Bertholdt Hoover, 4th Annie Leonhart, 5th Eren Yeager, 6th Jean Kirstein, 7th Marco Bodt, 8th Connie Springer, 9th Sasha Braus, and 10th Christa Lenz

Expected.

Very.

Expected.

**_Graduation Dinner_ **

I was on Eren's left while on his right was Armin and Mikasa. He was getting questioned by Thomas, "You're really going to turn your back on the MP to join the Scouts?" Another guy with brown hair and tan skin butted in and said, "Why in the world would you do that? You're in the top ten!" 

"The Scouts have always been my goal. I don't want an easy life. Not after all the work, I've put in. I trained to fight Titans." Eren stated. I'm slowly getting annoyed at Thomas for not respecting his decision and how Eren wants to use his spot in the top ten to use. "Are you insane?!" Thomas shouted. 

Everyone's chatter came to a halt as everyone looked at the scene Thomas caused. " _Tch, just what I needed."_ I thought as I looked at everyone who was staring. Thomas stuttered at the sudden attention he caused but continued with his protest, "Do you know how many people have died? We're talking about a fifth of the population! If that doesn't paint a picture for you, I don't know what will. This is our life now. We can't beat them." 

I walked away while Thomas was stating how we couldn't beat the Titans without anyone noticing and sat in front of Jean and clicked my tongue when I saw him wink at me. "I didn't like how everyone was looking my way, okay?" I whispered silently to him. He still kept his smirk but looked back at where everyone's attention was. 

"Yeah, so what?" I heard Eren start saying, "We buckle? Take it all lying down? Things have changed, not a hell lot but enough. They aren't a mystery like ho they were five years ago. There's still a long way to go but we've made progress. Every battle we've lost taught us a lesson gave us the tiniest inroad towards something similar to hope. You're telling me it's better to cut our losses? Let all the deaths and destruction be meaningless? Just ball up and accept? Not in my life! Humanity's future lies outside the walls, and I'm going to clear a way! I'm going to take back what was ours and get them out. And as long as one of us can say that, we're not done." 

I had been walked out knowing he will too once he's done. I heard the rest of his speech outside the door. Yeah, he was that loud. I heard familiar footsteps and stepped out of the way of the door just in time as it slammed open by an angry brunette and followed by a blonde and a raven-head. He grabbed my wrist and let go when he sat down on the steps while I was still standing waiting for Armin and Mikasa.

We sat waiting in comfortable silence as I watched him begin to shed tears of frustration. We heard two pairs of footsteps and I looked up and saw the two people we were waiting for. Mikasa walked towards us in front of Armin as she fixed her scarf. 

I was sitting next to Mikasa fixing my straight fit (f/c) pants and my (f/c) blouse when Armin broke the silence "Eren that was, uh, quite the speech you put out there." "Yeah, most of it was your words. All the things you would say back in the day." Eren responded. "Yeah, well I'm joining the Scout Regiment, too!" Eren gasped and said, "Armin you're just being stupid. Come on you're not a fighter! Your life is with books!" 

Eren looked up at me desperately as Mikasa still stares at Armin with visible worry then at me. I clicked my tongue and stared holes at Armin until he looked at me. "Armin, are you sure you can face a Titan that all it thinks of when it looks at you is to attack and devour?" I say in a clear voice. Armin gives me a determined nod. I let out a sigh then looked at Eren and Mikasa and whispered for only the three of us to hear, "I was expecting this you should've too." 

"I'm through with people fighting for me," Armin says. I gulp at that statement worried that he thought of me as such. Eren stutters until Mikasa also states, "Guess it's the scouts for me, too, then." Eren looks back at her and raises his voice, "Oh, come on! You were top of the class! You'd be wasting your shot!" "Understand this, Eren. Wherever you go, I go. I made a promise to your mother before she died. I'm not letting you die. I've got your back whether or not you like it. So learn to deal with it." 

They all look up at me. I gulp and look down blinking to prevent a tear that was about to fall. Mikasa already knew about my decision. It was just Eren and Armin who didn't. I couldn't get myself to tell them. Mikasa takes notice and her eyes widen a millimeter before she looks at them and says, "I won't let (Y/N) go. She won't join." Eren gasps and says, "I thought we joined the trainees **together** and that we would also join the scouts together!" 

Armin stares at me and thinks aloud, "I-I want her to stay too but... I don't know if I can be without her for so long." Eren, Mikasa, and I look at him as his eyes widen and he starts to stutter. Eren then says, "I agree with Armin. (Y/N) has been with us through everything! Mikasa, you can't control her actions!"

Mikasa then starts, "I don't think you understand, Eren. Sh-" She stops talking when I placed a hand on her knee. I begin saying, "I don't think I'm strong enough, Eren, Armin. I'm sorry." I say in a whisper forcing my voice not to crack. [OPTIONAL: My bangs leave a shadow over my eyes as a tear sheds.] Mikasa wipes the tear with her thumb. 

"I don't know how we can survive without you next to us, (Y/N)..." Eren says beginning to look down. Armin lets out a hum in agreement then says clearly, "I want you to send us letters every day. If a day goes by and you don't send one I...I...." Eren then continues for him, "We'll jump into a Titans' mouth." 

We all let out a hearty chuckle and I then say, "I won't send one just so I can see Mikasa stop you." 

We all look at the starry sky and see a shooting star go by and I close my eyes as I lean on Mikasa's shoulder as she then leans on my head and lays her hand on top of mine. I see Armin's eyes water as he blinks to stop it from falling. I look at Eren and see him have a sad smile on his face. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I'm Sorry.**


	15. Right On Time, Haha.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one was expecting this. Who was though?

_**The Next Day** _

_**morning** _

I was sitting next to Armin composedly as we were talking about random stuff. It felt as if I had gone back in time when we were near the river, just the two of us, young children. We were sitting across from each other when Armin was making hand gestures to describe what he was talking about while looking up saying whatever he was thinking about. Just then we heard loud footsteps we both recognized it to be none other than Eren's.

"C'mon! The Scout Regiment is returning!" Eren shouted while turning around and beginning to pick up his pace. Armin and I got up at 'scout' and ran with him to where they were. I saw Mikasa and walked next to her while the boys were on the left of Mikasa when I was on her right.

"Heads up! The main unit of the Scout Regiment is back!" A man yelled reminding us why we were here. "That's right, Commander Erwin! Did you give those ugly bastards a thrashing?!" Another man from the crowd shouted. "Look! It's Captain Levi!" A man pointed out in front of us causing us all to turn to where he was looking at.

My eyes first landed on a man with a stoic face looking forward, he had a bit of a beard and a mustache and had blonde hair. Then I looked behind him to see a rather cheerful woman who had brown hair that was styled into a ponytail with glasses. Then I saw the oh-so-famous bored man-child.

He was visibly short even though he was on a horse. He had black hair, steel blue eyes, and a bored expression. _He kind of reminds me of Mikasa except she's much more of something to look at,_ I thought. "They say he's like an entire brigade unto himself!"

After I heard that I muttered to the trio next to me "Really? Him?" I looked at him with a bored expression as I wasn't expecting Humanity's Strongest to be him but the world's full of surprises, huh. He looked back at me and narrowed his eyes. I didn't change my expression. I yawned and looked at the woman next to him.

"Feel how excited everyone is? It's like the crowd just has different energy now," Eren stated. I continued to examine the rest of the main scout unit. That is until I heard a response from Hannah, "Well, we are going on five years without any incidents. Seems like a good omen." Then her boyfriend, Franz...I assumed continued, "And you should check out all the canon upgrades! The sight alone ought to scare 'em off." "That's the truth," Hannah agrees.

"You in denial 'cause you're a couple? What's that about?" Eren asks. I give a smile and Armin puts his hands up trying to slow Eren down. Hannah and Franz start to blush uncontrollably as Hannah turns around to hide her blush and waves her hand in denial. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! This isn't what it looks like! Okay?" Hannah says. "Knock it off man! It's embarrassing!" Franz says towards Eren using his forearm to cover his blush. 

I smirk at him giving them an 'Oh really?' expression. "Hey, hey, lookie here!" someone shouts from behind us causes me to turn around to the source. "Mr. Hannes!" Eren shouts in surprise. "Word is on the street they let you graduate yesterday. Either you've grown up or your standards have plummeted." "Oh, yeah, like you're one to talk! The Corps of Engineers keep their new chief in the drink?" 

"Watch it" Mr.Hannes says as he slaps his forehead. "I'm sorry if this is out of the blue. But I want you to know that your mother's death still haunts me." Eren looks visibly shocked but says, "Me, too, but it wasn't your fault." Mr.Hannes gasps at my friend's reply. Eren continues, "We were shooting in the dark then. But nothing like that is going to happen again. We know what we're dealing with now." Eren says determined as he turns on his heel and runs away. 

**_Later_ **

I was walking with Armin going to where we were supposed to be next as we finished what we were assigned to before. We were talking about what he would be expecting during an expedition while I was telling him certain things that could happen during one and asking him how he'd handle it. We were having fun going close to our destination 'till we heard an explosion. I immediately turned to the source knowing it was from the wall, " **Eren!** " I raised my voice as Armin got the memo. 

All I could is grab Armin's wrist as a signification that he's still there next to me. When I heard that boom it reminded me of that tragedy five years ago. I turned out to have every right to as steam came out of nowhere and the wall was breached. **Again**. 

I kept my death grip on Armin's wrist as he held my hand trying to comfort me when he was panicking also. As soon as I saw the wall breach it only took me a second to shout at Armin to go on a rooftop that Titans are coming in. The whole time we were looking for other people all I could think about was how Eren was. When I looked back at the wall I saw the same skinless titan I saw. Except...

Eren was going towards it.

_Eren...you idiot._


	16. You..Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It decides to make a second visit.

_**Later** _

_**supply building** _

Everyone was in a panic as I was keeping myself composed for the sake of Armin. Oh..Armin. He was doing ok...who am I kidding! He was hysterical! He was shaking uncontrollably when I saw him. There was a Garrison soldier shouting orders to everyone. "Time to put your training to work!" the superior shouted.

When I saw Armin shaking I was trying to get towards him but kept getting pushed by other people that were panicking or on the verge of throwing up. I understood the latter but the former..have you lost your graces or something? But I felt a bit better when I heard Eren call out to Armin. Mostly because now I knew he was alive and not dead and the rest because Armin has friends that'll comfort him while I couldn't because ahem...rude people.

At this point, I'm trying to go towards the three through a different route. I saw Mikasa behind Armin observing his situation and Eren comforting him I'm guessing. I went across the whole level and finally got through a crowd of people but that doesn't mean I wasn't getting pushed. Jeez these people are annoying sometimes but I guess I understand them.

"Armin, what's wrong?!" "I- Don't worry, I'm fine." Eren and Armin converse. "Where's (Y/N)" Mikasa asks both boys visibly freeze up realizing they haven't seen me. I'm a few feet away from them when Eren was about to shout my name " **(Y/** ," I stop him from yelling by putting my hand on his shoulder. "Here." Armin loosens his muscles at the voice and so does everyone else. 

"Just give me a second for my nerves to settle! This is bad isn't it?" Armin states while I stand next to Mikasa. "There's a hole in the wall eight meters wide and we don't even remotely have the engineering know-how to plug it. The big boulder near the front gate was our best bet but we couldn't figure out how to hoist it in place. Unless we seal the breach the entire city's as good as dead!" Armin takes a pregnant pause while we're trying to speak to him but he keeps overthinking. "How long do you think before they take Wall Rose? Seriously, how long? Think about it! Anytime the mood strikes them, they can wipe the human race in an afternoon!"

Eren snaps Armin out of his trance, "Armin! Listen to me!!" Eren shouts while putting his hand on his wrist. "You're focused on the past. Look ahead. We're not going to be victims any more!" Eren finishes. There's a long moment of just silence. 

"I'm sorry..." Armin apologizes. "I-I'm okay.." He finishes while his voice cracks. I blink once, twice, three times I turn to my right and see Mikasa doing the same thing. lol...

_**Later**_

_**supply building** _

I want everyone to split into four squadrons, as practised. All squadrons are responsible for supply-running, message relay, and enemy combat under the command of the Garrison Regiment! The intercept Squadron will take the vanguard. Cadets will take the middle guard, supervised by the support squad. Rearguard will go to the elites! I except all to man posts knowing the Advance Team has been wiped out! That's right, outer gate is history. The Titans are in. This means the Armoured Titan is likely to reappear. If and when he does, the inner gate is also history," my eyes were widened after he finished what he was saying.

The Advance Team has been wiped out..wow. If the Armoured Titan does reappear which it **will**. How did I know? A hunch. I looked around seeing people panicking. "Please a dream" someone in the crowd begged, _funny that you'd call this a dream this is more of a nightmare_. I noticed my mouth with slightly agape so I closed my mouth, licked my lips, and cleared my throat. "We'll be fine. Don't panic, we've trained for a day like this." I muttered to my friends next to me still looking forward.

"God what if those bastards go through Wall Rose?" a black-haired male asked to no one. _Tch, what do you think? I really just want to leave. I'm tired of this tense atmosphere, yeah we should be panicking and we every right to but it doesn't do anything but discourage and make us doubt ourselves..._

" **Quiet!** " The Garrison captain commanded. "Right. Those in the vanguard, get set. The whole area is saturated. Your mission is a very simple one. Defend the wall till the evacuation is finished. **Now, be aware of all of you, the desertion is punishable by execution**. If it comes to it, lay down your lives! Dismissed!" He finished.

" **Sir!** " Everyone said in unison and saluted. 

Everyone's running. To where? Who knows. I'm just focused on the state of those next to me and who I will be partnered with. I need comrades and my friends to be in a determined state. Why? Because if they're doubting themselves I doubt myself. If they're scared for their life I feel the need to comfort them even if we're in a Titans grasp. 

I was walking with Eren as he wanted to be accompanied by me after Mikasa went after Armin. We were by far the only remotely calm ones. Well until Eren bumped into none other than Jean-boy. 

"Move it!" Jean shouts at Eren. Eren grabs him by the forearm and asks, "What the hell, man? What's wrong with you?" I stand idly watching the scene play daring either of them to try to lay a finger on the other. "What kind of question is that? We're about to be Titan chow. You want me to sing you a goddamn song?" Jean replies visibly frustrated as he then grabs Eren by the collar. _hAha, good one Jean-boy._ I see Mikasa walking in front of us as I was about to call out for her until someone speaks.

"You're loving this, aren't you, you little psycho! Course you are!" Jean shouts at Eren. I was slowly walking towards Eren waiting for Mikasa and whether or not she was going to attack Jean. "Jean get ahold..." Eren says but gets interrupted by Jean **again**. "Not all of us are suicidal!" "Dammnit! Shut up for a second!" Eren shouts as he pushes Jean towards the pillar behind them.

I gulp at the sight. "We're trained for this. What do you think we've been doing for the past three years?" Eren asks getting Jean's attention. "We've survived. We stared death in the face and we lived. Not everyone can say that, can they? Some people couldn't take it or either ran or were thrown out. Hell, some people actually died! But not us! Am I right? We powered through for three years! What's one more day?"

I begin to feel more stares at the scene in front of me and look back to see that Eren got the attention of other people who were having an anxiety attack of sorts. "You can do this, Jean. Alright? The MP will be waiting for you tomorrow." Eren finishes walking away and going back to my side. 

"On your feet Daz, stop bawling." Someone says. "Eren," Mikasa starts walking to me and the boy on my side. "If things turn for the worse, I want you to come to find me or (Y/N). Alright?" "What we're from two different squads!" Eren raises his voice to reply back to her. "Look. This is going to get ugly and when it does, the plan goes out the window. Come and find me so I can protect you." Mikasa says visibly worried. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Eren replies, annoyed. 

"Ackerman, (L/N) you're with me," A Garrison captain says on the right of us. "You've been assigned to rearguard on special orders. Let's get moving." "But sir, I'm a cadet I'll slow everyone down," Mikasa protests. "Sir, I didn't even make it on Top 10 of my class I'll fall behind," I protest after. Eren looks at us both shock written all over his face. "What? You're not being asked for a self-evaluation here. The mass exodus is falling apart. We need as many elite soldiers as possible to get back on track." 

"Sir with all due respect-," Mikasa starts. "Sir! I'm not even considered remotely-," I start until Eren steps in front of Mikasa and head-butts her and takes out his arm to block my way. "You've been given a direct order! Pull it together. Now! This is bigger than the three of us and you know it. We're on the verge of extinction here. Get some damn perspective!" Eren shouts at us both. I gulp silently after his rant.

I look at Mikasa quickly inspecting her face for any knots she got from that head-butt Eren gave. Mikasa looks down and says, "You're right. I'm sorry. This whole situation has me out of my head." Eren then looks at me waiting for an apology too. I furrow my eyebrows upset that I have to agree even though I didn't make it to the top 10 of my class. I reluctantly say while turning my head, "I'm sorry, Eren. I shouldn't have lashed out like that."

He begins walking away until Mikasa grabs his sleeves and requests him what we've all be too scared to. "Just promise me. Just promise me one thing," Mikasa asks desperately and continues, "Whatever happens, don't get yourself killed." Eren stares at her then at me and pulls his arm out of her grip and he walks away leaving a crestfallen Mikasa for me to comfort. 

I place my hand on her shoulder gently as she then looks at me. I give her the best reassuring smile I can muster and it seemed to calm her down a bit but we all know that won't last too long. 

Right before we depart I run to look for Armin in the middle guard. Luckily he wasn't too far from the rearguard. I run towards him and hug him without warning. He stiffens until he turns around and notices me and his muscles visibly loosen as he hugs me back. In a clear and desperate whisper, I ask him, "Please come back to me. To **us**. Mikasa, Eren, and me. Please." He flinches at the tone of my voice he only heard on rare occasions but then responds in a whisper, "I-I-I don't know (Y/N)" I tighten my grip around his waist for a few seconds then let go rubbing my slightly watery eyes. "I'll see you soon, Armin."


	17. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She goes to the battlefield inexperienced and only sliced napes of fake wooden humanoid man-eating frames that had their nape as a loaf of bread. Yet..it looks as if she's been doing it her whole life?

**_In the City of Trost_ **

**_Gore ahead, you have been warned._ **

I was on the same team as Mikasa as we were going towards four 10 meter Titans. Mikasa looks back at me making me turn to her and I send a nod her way. She reluctantly goes to her right to deal with the 2 Titans. I go to my left and see an auburn-haired titan that has a big smile when it sees me in its line of sight. I send a smirk back at it and shoot my hooks at the rooftop next to it.

To be honest while I walk my way towards the Titan in front of me I was nervous since this is the first real Titan I kill. But I continued walking towards the man-eating giant while waving. "Nice to meet you!! Wanna have a negotiation? It can prevent either of us- no, you from dying." I say while unsheathing my swords from my ODM Gear. "Eh, you'd die anyway." As soon as I shoot my hooks at the bottom of the house behind it while flying down and dodging its the flying hand it felt as if all my nervousness from before vanished and adrenaline filled my veins as I slash its ankles making it fall to the ground. Before I was able to shoot my hooks at its nape the Titan I was going to go after noticed me after the thud it heard.

"At least I got you on the ground for a few." I shoot my hooks in between its eyes and while I was mid-air I shot my blades at its eyes. It roared sending it's bad breath my way. I frown in disgust as I retract my hooks and shoot them at its shoulder using momentum to move to its nape and slash it deeply sending it down to the floor landing on the Titan that was getting up on its head. 

I go down to the Titan that was smushed and sliced its nape anyway. I look down at it and feel a bit saddened for the experience ending rather quickly but also confused on how I was able to do that so easily, those moves that I've never even thought of before I did them as if I did them for years. I shook my head scolding myself for standing in the open free for a Titan to devour on. I went back to where Mikasa was seeing her arrive at the same time. She smiles at the sight of me and I, too, smile at her while looking at her short black locks flow in the wind. Loose strands of my (h/t) (h/c) hair that was styled in an (h/s) get on my face as I just tuck them behind my ear paying them no mind while longing for the adrenaline I had and excited to meet more Titans to feel it again. 

_**Armin's P.O.V** _

I'm on my knees on top of a roof that's in front of the roof that an unconscious Eren is lying watching all of my friends slowly come to their deaths.

_Why..? Why? My friends are being devoured and all I can do is watch._ I thought to myself. I hear loud footsteps from my left knowing what to except yet something I'd never be prepared for. 

_What is wrong with me? Why can't I move?_ I thought to myself as I'm being held over a Titan's by my jacket. Before I knew it, it let go of me. I fell into it's mouth. I broke the promise I gave to (Y/N). I didn't really make it did I? I wonder how she'll react...I wonder how Eren and Mikasa will react. I guess I'll never see fields of ice, water that glows like fire, giant rocks that take days to climb...I'll never see the outside world. The world outside of these walls.

That's what I thought going down the Titan's mouth 'till I felt someone grab my arm and pull me out. I looked up and saw **Eren**. 

Eren...Inbetween the teeth of the Titan causing it to halt from closing its mouth. Eren pulls me out of its mouth and throws me on the roof. 

"Eren!" I shout to him. "I refuse to die like this, understand?" Eren says. "Armin, listen. We're still going to see the outside world," Eren says while reaching his hand towards me. "The things you told me about. I have to see them. I have to!" Eren shouts. I blink causing the tears that were welling in my eyes to fall. 

"Eren! No!" I shout while walking towards him stretching out my hand to his prepared to drag him out of the Titan's mouth in one piece. That was the plan. Until... **the Titan closed its mouth**. Making Eren's arm that was reached out to rip from his elbow and fall to the ground below. Swallowing Eren whole.

I let out a penetrating scream as my tears fall uncontrollably. 

**_(Y/N) P.O.V_ **

I was walking beside Mikasa and behind the Garrison captain when I feel my right rib begin to ache and my throat feels sore. After feeling the pain for a few seconds it goes away leaving me dumbfounded at the random action. After shrugging it off I hear a petrifying scream that sounded familiar but I couldn't pinpoint it. 

I continued walking until Mikasa and I stopped in unison turning to the direction of the sound. My (h/l) (h/c) locks flowing in the wind as I turn to the source. My face expression neutral as my eyes are unreadable as I stare at the direction of the scream beside Mikasa having a suspicion of a certain someone who made such a loud noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TRIED MY BEST WITH THE TITAN KILLING SCENE I REALLY JUST IMAGINED IT AND TRIED MY BEST TO TYPE IT. SORRY IF IT CAME OUT BAD


	18. How Annoying.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We just stan a baddie (Y/N)

_**Later** _

I was currently mid-air next to Mikasa when we saw an Abnormal running towards a crowd of people near the gate. "Tsk, wasn't evacuation supposed be done by now?" I spoke in a low voice next to Mikasa. "I thought it was..what's holding it up?" She replies to me. "I'll go check what's going on there" Mikasa adds. "Fine by me, I'll kill the Titan on the way."

We speed up our pace moving swiftly pass the team struggling to get to the Abnormal. Once I'm near enough to the Titan I retract my hooks and spin to get a good angle then shoot my hooks at it's nape seeing. I fly at a face past towards the nape readying my swords and swipe a clean deep cut on it's nape. As it falls with a loud thud I stand still on its head. 

I look at my blades uneven at its sides. I then look up to see Mikasa next to the Titan also observing my blades and looks at my gaze of confusion at the crowd. A small gasp escapes her lips as she says "What are you doing?" "Good timing! Make these morons push my wagon! I'll pay you handsomely!" A stout elderly man shouted towards me and Mikasa. I widen my eyes in shock at his actions as Mikasa gives him bewildered look at him.

"Right now, our comrades are dying back there. I can't help your crisis. They are dying from fighting Titans." Mikasa says pointing her sword behind her. "Exactly! It is your duty as a soldier to die for the survival of the citizens! Don't get high up on yourselves because of the safety we had for the past hundred years!" The elderly man shouted as if he made a point.

I glare at him with all the hatred I can muster. Mikasa walks to the crowd as I then jump off the head of the Titan corpse landing with perfect footing. I walk behind Mikasa as people move out of our way to grant us a path towards the man. "I wonder if they understand the value of one person dying for the sake of someone else? At times the death of one is necessary to save many." Mikasa says as the man's guards jump in front of him as I quicken my pace to stand walk in front of Mikasa protectively.

"Don't you even dare!" The man begins to threaten Mikasa as I glare at him for having the audacity too. "Your commander and I are good friends! One word from me and you'll be court-martialled!" He says, while he was speaking I turn to Mikasa and see she looked at me through the corner of her eye and gave me a curt nod. 

The man's guards ran towards us as I used my blades to hit both the back of their heads and move them out of the way as they fall face first to the cement floor. Mikasa then says in a threatening voice, "How will a corpse speak?" He steps back hitting the carriage as I hold my sword up as he yells, "Wait!" I lower my sword to his throat while he's an inch away from the tip. 

"Sir..," The rather built man stutters beside him. The elder stares at me with terror in his eyes as I narrow my eyes and nod at the direction of his wagon. "Move it. Now." I say to him in a low voice demandingly. The mentioned man gulps and manages to say, "Pull the damn wagon out." I withdraw my blade from his throat.

People began going through the gate with relief worn all over their faces. I stand in front of Mikasa as we stare at the moving crowd until a child shouts to us, "Thank you!" The woman behind her, who was her mother as they looked alike, "Thanks to you both, we'll live. We will be forever grateful." The woman bows her head. I rise my eyebrows in shock at her actions as I sheathed my blades and salute as Mikasa does also, then I hear a gasp coming from the girl.

I see Mikasa tilt her to the side indicating we should go. I turn on my heel and follow after Mikasa as it begins to pour. "Good work, (L/N), Ackerman. I'm amazed." Mikasa bow my head as a silent 'thank you.' I reply with a faint 'thank you.' "I attacked to briskly, my blades are now dull. Forgive me, I won't make the same mistake again." I say while detaching my current blades are renewing them. 

"What on Earth have you gone through to react so calmly?" He asked with his lids widened. I turn towards him confused as he continues, "Forget it." I look back at Mikasa to see her staring back at me as she then fixes her scarf and covers her nose as her eyes glint with something unrecognizable. I place my (s/c) hand on her small shoulder in a way to comfort.

_**After**_

I'm with Mikasa as we air-dash to a tower and penetrate the brick wall of the tower with our hooks and land on top of it gracefully. I look around the rooftops to see several people discussing with one another. _They had to have heard the withdrawal signal as it's a noise that can bursts anyone's ears. Why aren't they climbing the wall-_ I turn to my left and see the supply building surrounded with Titans. I let out a small gasp as it catches Mikasa's attention as she looks where my eyes are stuck to.

I begin to fire my wires at the walls with the intention of looking for people nearby with Mikasa following behind. I catch sight of familiar blonde and go towards her, Annie, as Mikasa does same. "Annie! We know how bad things have gotten. I know I'm pushing my personal feelings into this but have you seen Eren's squad?" While she's speaking I catch sight of familiar blonde locks as I instinctively go running towards it with my lips curving at the ends. "Armin!" I yell out to him seeing him stiffen.

As I'm running my eyes then roam around the rest of the rooftop not seeing the brunette I hear Mikasa's footsteps behind me. I immediately draw conclusions and excuses. _Is he dead? No. Armin isn't physically good at fighting nor killing but he's a strategist I'm sure he got both of them out of such situation. Did Eren's gas run out? I don't think Armin would leave behind an important friend like Eren, unless he came here looking for gas to bring him! But that doesn't make sense...why is he still here? Did he also run out of gas?_

I'm interrupted from my thoughts as I'm crouching in front of Armin looking into his eyes. _Horror...guilt...sadness.._ I gulp at the emotions I was able to identify only coming up with one logical conclusion, **Eren died**. "Armin! Did you get injured? Is something wrong?" I ask as Mikasa crouches beside me to get up and look around and ask the question, "Where is Eren?" I get up also and dust off my pants.

"Armin?" I ask worryingly as the mentioned boy looks up with tears in his eyes. I immediately stiffen at the emotion he's preforming confirming my theory. As I look at Mikasa and her eyes filled with confusion. "We..." Armin starts with a shaky voice slouching down and resting his clenched fists on his knees. "Cadets of Squad 24, Thomas Wagner. Nack Tierce. Milieus Zeremski. **Mina Carolina**. **Eren Yeager**!" Armin shouts. My eyes are intimidatingly blank as Mikasa's eyes are shadowed by her bangs.

"These brave five upheld their duties till the end. They died valiantly on the battlefield!" Armin yells. I begin to fade out the murmurs before me as I hear Armin continue, "I just watched! I have no skills and I'm useless...I should've been the one that died!" I take a deep inhale and exhale. I walk towards Armin with loud footsteps as I see him shake and sob hysterically. "Armin," I say in a low whisper. I place my soft hand on top of his blonde locks and gently move his head up to make eye contact with me.

"Collect yourself. This is no time to mourn." I say with eyes that show no emotions. Mikasa places her hand on top of his as I remove my hand and step back. Mikasa says, "On your feet, Armin." Armin lazily gets up as Mikasa walks away. I walk in front of him and wipe his tears not allowing myself to leak any emotion. I push his shoulders back to make him stand up straight as I follow behind Mikasa hearing his shallow footsteps behind. 

"Marco, if we get through the Titans at headquarters, we can refuel our gear and everyone will get over the wall. Right?" Mikasa says loud and clear for everyone to hear. "Yes..." Marco starts. "Even with you starting the attack, we're outnumbered." "I can do it." Mikasa interrupts him with a determined tone. "I'm strong. I'm stronger than all of you. I'm very strong. I have the ability to slay all that Titans that block my path! Even by myself. Either you aren't as skilled as I am, or you all are just cowards. It's really too bad. All of you sit here waiting for someone to save you and just watch others struggle."

I stand idly beside Mikasa looking at the Titans surrounding HQ. "Mikasa what do you think you're doing?!" I hear someone from the crowd say. "You really think you can take them all down by yourself?!" "Impossible!" More people from the crowd intervene. "If I can't, I die. But if I do, I live." Mikasa says turning my way. 

"My only way to win is to fight." Mikasa says then jumps off as I jump a second after her. "Hey!" I hear someone call out to us. Mikasa is going at a quick pace using all of her gas. I click my tongue and say "Mikasa, don't use too much gas, you'll die before even getting near a Titan," I murmur to her not getting any reaction from her as she continues going faster. I begin to hear loud cries. _Seems like they grew some balls..._

Mikasa is in front of me as I go slower behind her incase she runs out of her gas. *Ahem* which she will. "Follow (Y/N) and Mikasa!" I hear behind me as I quicken my pace as Mikasa's going faster than before. I check my gas and see I have more than 80% left and I begin to go slightly faster directly behind Mikasa. "Wow..(Y/N) and Mikasa are amazing. How are they going so fast?" Connie asks from below us. 

I stare holes at Mikasa's head with worry. I move in front of Mikasa to avoid her using gas when killing the Titans. I swipe my two blades leaving a deep cut into a Titan's nape and slow my pace as Mikasa goes faster. I shoot my blades at the bottom of the building and use momentum to make a sharp turn after Mikasa as I then retract and shoot the building in front of me and continue moving forward.

_Mikasa isn't collected right now. This is her way of coping without showing emotion...Mikasa's walking in front of death right now and no one can pull her back...Damn you, Eren._ Almost as if on cue Mikasa runs out of gas and falls I quickly retract my hooks and shoot them mid-level trying to grab a hold of her hand. " **Mikasa! Idiot!** " I shout. I miss her hand by a centimeter as she then hits a rooftop and falls atop a stall. 

Her eyes are closed as she lays on top of the stall cloth staring at the sword she held above her. I peer down at her as she makes eye contact with me, and I then fall on the stall next to her. I fall off the stall and go to her side. We're both on the ground as she walks forward as I watch her fall on her knees. _Mikasa..._ I let realization hit her as I watch waiting for the right time to comfort her.

That was the plan, until I heard loud footsteps at the right of us... 


	19. The Cannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? This doesn’t make sense-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the paragraphs are longer im on a phone

**_Jean’s P.O.V_**

We were all in distress I didn’t think I could it could get worse until one of my comrades were in front of a Titan and had no gas. His friend who jumped into action but then got grabbed by another Titan on the way. It ended with all of them being devoured.

_Why didn’t I stop them? If we stayed together, this would’ve never happened.._ I began hearing the sobs of another comrades being held by her arms by a Titan. _Do I have what it takes? Do I have it in me to be responsible?_ I heard more cries from comrades that were ended in vain. I think back to what (Y/N) told me...

_Flashback_

“What’s with the long face?” (Y/N) says laughing at her own joke. I scowl at her as she softens her stare and neatens her ruffled clothes. “Just thinking,” I mumble. “Woah..how rare. About what?” She whispers the first part but I still heard it.

“Tsk. Just thinking if I were to be in a situation where people were dependent on me if I’d be able to..,” I reply lowly. I see her eyes visibly widen as she quickly reverts them back to their original place. “Of course you can Jean. You may not know it but your leadership shadows your cockiness and that takes a lot, y’know,” she says leaning back into the mess hall chair.

I let out a uncertain hum. (Y/N) notices as she fixes her ~~beautiful~~ (h/c) hair. “If I were in the crowd of people I’d follow your instruction without hesitation, Jean.” she says to me reassuringly. I widen my eyes as I gasp and turn to her looking for anything that can identify that she’s lying. **Nothing**.

I scratch my cheek awkwardly as she wears a smug smirk on her (s/c) face. “Wipe that expression on your face, suicidal maniac,” I say. Her eyes widen as she says, “Since when was I called that?” I shrug my shoulders and respond, “Now.”

She watches as the rest of her friend group get up notifying me that our rather fun conversation has come to an end. She grabs my mug as she chugs down the contents. “Hey!” I shout at her as she walks away and waves her hand. “You only live once,” she says sarcastically. _Eren, you lucky suicidal bastard..._

_End of Flashback_

_**(Y/N)’s P.O.V** _ ****

“This world is cruel. But it’s also so beautiful.” Mikasa says looking up. My eyes widen as I identify as a sign she’s given up. “Mikasa! Don’t you dare!” I shout running towards her. “It was a good life.” Mikasa says.

As I was about to grab her arm Mikasa draws her sword and slices the Titan’s hand that was reaching for her frame. As the Titan was about to crush her with it’s free hand I grabbed her arm and jumped with her in front of me. 

“What?” Mikasa says still looking forward. We both jumped back just barely dodging the Titan’s hand. “Mikasa!” I shouted. I run towards her flying body as she jumped from the hand that was about to crush her. I grab a hold of her rolling body.

I hear her mumble a faint ‘thank you’ as I shook my head in response signifying to not mention it. She coughs as I’m holding her arms by my forearms. She composes herself as I watch her every move. _She looks so vulnerable..._ The footsteps come uncomfortably closer to us as I keep trying to get Mikasa out of her trance. 

She gets up from her sitting position as I eye her and the Titan at once. I grab a hold of her arm as the Titan is in front of us. Mikasa gasps at the grip I have on her as I push her behind me. “(Y/N)...” I hear Mikasa faintly say. I begin to push her to run the other direction until another Titan comes. _Shit!_

_“_ Mikasa?” I ask in a low whisper as I see her tear up. Mikasa lets out a loud fight cry as she grips the last piece of her sword as I do same except minus the cry. We were about to take charge until a huge buff Titan interrupts us and **PUNCHES THE TITAN**. Mikasa and I jump from impact.

As I’m in mid air from the high up I see the Titan that got clocked by another fall to the ground. I slide on the cement ground holding out my arm to slow down. “What was that?” Mikasa says in front of me.

We both eye the titan that’s meters tall, long brown hair that reaches its chin, extremely buff, and posses teal eyes I’m familiarized with. _Eren... are you.. not dead?_ I stare at the Titan in awe as it lets out a loud roar that makes me cover my ears or else it’d probably bleed.

“That Titan...is killing another..” I say faintly behind Mikasa as she nods and turns towards me. “A-Are you alright, (Y/N)?” She says to me and places her hands on each of my arms while staring at the Titan behind her. We gasp in unison as we see the Titan successfully kill its the other Titan.

I head the familiar hisses of ODM gear as Mikasa is swiped from beside me. I stare bewildered at where she had stood as she called out for me, I looked at the source. I see Armin and Mikasa peering down at me from the rooftop. I click my tongue and shout, “Wow Armin! I most definitely see how it is!” I see him stutter and go down and swipe me from my feet. 

“I-I-I’m sorry! I-I w-was going to-“ He begins until I slap my hand over his mouth. “I’ll think about it till then I have a never dying hatred towards you,” I whisper menacingly. We land on the rooftop as I see Armin through my peripheral vision with widened, almost shattered eyes. “Why are you giving me that look?” I ask with a blank expression.

He avoids my gaze as I ruffle his blonde locks, “I can never hate you. Even if you flee while I’m in a Titan’s possession.” He turns towards me before he can even say he’d never do that I walk towards Mikasa inspecting her for any injuries. Connie lands beside me and asks, “Are you alright?!” I nod and say, “Yes I am, **my knight in shining armor**.” 

“Let’s get out of here!” Connie says until a Titan catches his attention. “Damn! Two 15 metre Titans!” Connie shouts. “No,” I interrupt as Armin turns to me with a confused gaze. “The one on the left... is different.” I say. The mentioned Titan roars at the one in front of it. The Titan lets out a awkward cry back, the former Titan gets in a fighting stance as we all gasp at the sight.

“Intellegence...” I whisper bewildered. The Titan runs towards the teal-eyed one as it strikes a powerful punch right at it as it knocks its head off. We all watch as the Titan’s head hits a tower and the tower’s glass shatters. I look at the distressed Armin as I lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

As the Titan that was laying on the ground tried to regain its composure it was interrupted as the teal-eyed and elf-eared Titan stepped on its **nape**. “It killed it. How did it know its weak spot?” Armin says. “We have to move, guys! Before he comes this way!” Connie desperately shouts.

“No. He doesn’t even react to us,” Armin starts. “Any other Titan would’ve been onto us.” “It seemed to understand the skill of hand-to-hand combat.” Mikasa adds. “Just what is that thing..?” I ask under my breath.

“Just chalk it up as another Abnormal! There’s so much we don’t know. Forget it. Let’s get going!” Connie says about to walk away until Armin says, “Wait a minute. Mikasa’s tanks are empty!” “What are you serious! What are we going to do without you? “ Connie yells. “There’s only one thing to do. There isn’t very much left in mine. Hurry and switch it with yours.” Armin says.

I glare at him upset that he thinks we’d leave him. “Armin!,” Mikasa shouts. “This is our only choice! It’ll be a complete waste if I keep them. But... Use this gas more sparingly. So you can save everyone.” Armin finishes. Armin tests the gas, “It works!” Mikasa looks at me and sees me staring at Armin through the corners of my eye upset. 

“I restocked your blades,” Armin adds. “Just leave me this one.” I take heavy steps towards him and throw the blade off the roof. I see Mikasa nod approvingly at my actions. “(Y/N) why did you-“ “Armin.” Mikasa starts laying her hand atop of the mentioned boys’ as he looks at her. “I will not leave you behind.” His eyes widen as he looks at me staring at the distance with furrowed eyebrows. 

Everyone regains their composure and stare into the distance. _That Titan...is the exact embodiment of humanity’s rage_

"But-- we're outnumbered by Titans! You can't carry me on your back a-" Armin gets cut off by Connie stepping in front of him. "Come on. Let's get moving," Connie says grabbing Armin's wrist and turning the other direction. I follow behind Armin as he stares at me then Connie back and forth. I place a hand on Armin and whisper near his ear, "Whatever you're thinking about... I believe in you." 

Armin looks at me with widened eyes as his shakes his wrist off of Connie's grip. "Hold on!" Armin shouts, "I've got an idea!" "What is it?" Connie asks. "Only you three are capable of pulling it off, so it's your decision whether or not you'll do it. This may sound crazy. But I think we can team with him." "Whoa, you're talking about the Titan?" Connie asks as Mikasa's eyes widen. "He only attacks his own kind. He seems to have no interest in humans. What if we guide him to HQ and let him loose on the Titans surrounding it? He's already taken down one, we can use him as a weapon!"

"You're kidding, right? How the hell are we going to steer that thing?" Connie says dumbfounded. "I have a hunch that he's fighting on instinct. I'm almost sure if you take down the pair he's fighting with now, he'll go try to find more. That'd take him straight to HQ." Armin states. "We won't be guiding him as much as he is himself. I'm sure it'll work. I'm positive."

"I think? You're asking us to risk our necks because of a hunch?" Connie asks. "If I'm right about this, we can put down the siege on headquarters in one fell swoop!" Armin responds. "It's worth a shot," Mikasa says. "I agree," I add. Connie looks at both of us, "Huh? Seriously?!" Connie shouts. "Armin's gamble is worth the risk than waiting around to be devoured," Mikasa responds to him. "If there's a decent shot, why not risk it?" I tell Connie. "So we're basically recruiting a Titan?!" "Yes, exactly that." Mikasa answers. "I'm so excited.."I squeal under my breath catching Connie's dumbfounded stare.

Connie stays in deep thought for a second before smirking at Armin, "We'll look like idiots if this fails." Connie says. I send him a gentle smile, "Yeah but if it's a success imagine how many lives we'll save," Armin says. "When there's a will there's a way," Mikasa adds. Mikasa runs forward as I turn on my heel and follow behind her. "It's still crazy, but what the hell!" I hear Connie shout from behind us. 

I shoot my hooks at buildings to continue to fly towards the brunette cannibal Titan. I go in front of Mikasa as she deals with one Titan. I shoot my hooks at the Titan's shoulders as I go glide towards it at a rapid pace and dual-wield my blades at it's nape. I retract my hooks and continue flying past the angry 15 meter brunette Titan. 

I look back at the Titan and see it facing towards HQ. "It got its attention on HQ. I'd say this plan is about to be a success," I say faintly. I look back at Connie and Armin and see the blonde with a happy grin on his face. I give him a gentle genuine smile as I force my attention straight ahead. I see people break through the windows of HQ. _Hmm..._

Okay, we've been flying for about 10 minutes maximum when the cannibal Titan punched a Titan that was in front of a hole in HQ. "Brace yourselves, we're going to break through the windows," I raise my voice for everyone around to hear, I hear determined grunts as a response. I retract my hooks and make a 'X' with my arms in front of my face for cover. I raise my left leg in front of me as I put my right leg back and run into the HQ window as it shatters after. Letting Mikasa, Connie, and Armin come through it safely behind me. 

I land carefully avoiding the shattered glass as I hear Jean next to me yell, "(Y/N), Mikasa you're-!" The mentioned pair look at him when Connie says, "Close one, almost ran out of gas! We made it here is all that matters, crazy but we really did!" Mikasa gets up as I check Armin and Connie for any glass on them. "You...(Y/N)..am I dreaming or-- what?" Jean asks. I shake Armin violently with a smile on my face as Connie pats his back roughly. "You're so smart!!" I raise my voice as Connie also says, "You damn genius! From now on, to me, your word is law!" After Connie stops shaking him I give Armin a tight hug as I then let go and follow Connie's gaze.

"Check it out! We found an abnormal that got a bone to pick with its people!" Connie says getting up and pointing at the mentioned Titan standing outside of the **huge** hole in the wall. "And the best part is that it doesn't even glance at us!" I add. "You heard her! This beautiful SOB's our golden ticket out of this hell hole!" Connie shouts enthusiastically as I get up and dust my pants. 

"You mean like fighting fire with fire?" Someone from the crowd behind us asks. "Listen to yourself, a Titan's not gonna help us!" Jean says. "We were standing right in front of it, Jean." I mutter. "You're out of your mind if you think this can work!" Jean says until he gets interrupted. "It is working," Mikasa says. "For whatever reason, it's rampaging against its own kind. Stand back and let him do it. Trust me, you'll see it for yourself either way."

"It's not like we have any other choice. As of this moment, that cannibal Titan is our best bet of getting out of here. **Alive**." I finish for Mikasa as Jean turns to me and gulps. 


	20. Sentimental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After we found the abnormal Titan. My guess was correct.

**_Continuing_ **

**_HQ_ **

I continue to hear the loud cries of the brunette titan as it fights off its kind. "Look at him go! That guy makes the others look like total weaklings. They're not going to surround this building, not with him out there." I manage to hear Connie says as I play with my hair and watch Armin think. I zone out of their conversation and stare in Armin's soul beside me. At this point, he's used to it but that doesn't stop him from fidgeting while under my stare. I move my stare to Jean as he opens the door with cases.

"Great news! A gift from the MP nicely wrapped by a layer of dust!" Jean says as he crouches in front of Armin. "Are you absolutely positive buckshot is the way to go?" Jean asks. "Seems like we might as well throw spit wads. I mean are you sure guns are going to do anything?" Jean questions with uncertainty. "I'm not sure, but they're bound to do something. We're looking at seven Titans in the supply room, of 4 meter-tall variety. If we time this perfectly, this ammo will buy us the time we need. Step one, we lower a group into the area via lift to catch the Titans' attention. Step two, once the Titans come within our range we'll shoot ammo siamotainously at its eyes causing them loose their vision. Then here comes the difficult part. The moment of truth, as it were. Before the Titan's have time to recover the eight of us will swoop in and slash their napes, killing them. That's our current plan, if something screws up were all dead." Armin states his **genius** plan.

"That's a hell of a risk for only one attack but it's worth it. Eight people have to slay eight Titans in one strike, at the same time," Armin continues. "We're going to need the best of you. Eight soldiers that are physically gifted and adept with their paring blades. The eight of you will choose our fate of life or death. It's a lot but that's all I came up with." Armin finishes. "Sounds like a plan," Reiner says. "How fun...," I say lowly. "When you get down to it, the risk is the same for everybody. Doesn't matter who goes," Annie says. 

"Look...I'm willing to be talked out of this. One half-baked plan can't be our only choice, right?" Armin says. I place my (s/c) hand on his upon his blonde locks and crouch down in front of me. "How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't doubt yourself, Armin?" I whisper to him. Marco nods at my words as Armin calms down a bit more. Marco adds, "Don't be so hard on yourself. I mean look at our situation right now? So for our only option to be this well thought out we're bound to get out of here soon." Armin turns to him, "If we give it our all, we can pull this off!" Marco shouts with more enthusiasm. 

"It'll be alright. You just have to be confident in yourself." Mikasa says next to me. "You're a better strategist than you give yourself credit for," Mikasa adds. "You see, I've been telling you this our whole life. You just never listen to me." I say to Armin after Mikasa's reassuring words. Armin widens his eyes and lets out a gasp at my and Mikasa's words. "You've save our lives more than once, Armin." Mikasa tells him as I place my hand back at my side. "When did I..." Armin questions.

Armin gets interrupted by the lift's door falling. "Alrighty, the lifts set! Guns are loaded to the tip, let's kill some Titans!" Jean yells as we all get on our feet. "You probably didn't realize it at the time. We can speak on the matter later." Mikasa says as she follows to me our places. "Okay I'm going to the ask the obvious question. Can we do this without ODM gear?" Connie says. "No problem. Those guys are only 4 meters tall. Their weak spots are not too far from eye level," Reiner replies. "He's right. Their size won't be a problem," Jean adds. "The spots still only one meter high and ten centimeters across!" Sasha shouts from in front of me. "Back of the head to the nape of the neck!" Reiner continues.

"Worst comes to worst, you can always just shove the blades up their ass," Reiner adds. "Reiner, if you end up missing I'll tell everyone your last words were about a Titan's ass," I tell him faintly next to me as the people let out a small chuckle. "Wait- seriously? Their ass is a weak spot?!" Connie asks. I slap the back of his buzz-head as he winces in pain. "That's news to me. Did I miss a day of training or something?" Sasha says with a panicked tone. "No, people. Even if it were true I wanna know how Reiner knew... did he... ew--" I say loudly and shiver at the end as Reiner tries to defend himself. 

"Reiner is just joking. You want your final words to be an ass joke Reiner?" Jean asks. "Not just an ass joke but a Titan ass joke..." I say to Jean. 

_**At our places**_

_**the ceiling <3** _

I watch as Titans roam the supply room nonchalantly and patiently wait for the lift to come down. I watch as the lift comes down carrying an estimated amount of 20 people, and see a Titan with dark hair that ends at its shoulders walk close to lift and halt its walking when it sees it through its peripheral vision. The mentioned Titan turns its head to face the lift as it scares a few passengers who were on the lift.

I watch Marco's lips move as he probably said some _motivational words **.**_ I watch as the Titan takes steps closer to the lift as I stay steady in my pre-running position my right foot is against the pillar behind me as my leg is slightly bent and my left is in a bent position on its toes. My torso is bent forwards as my arms are under me holding my blades in an 'X' form. _Titans... these things are so annoying, why do I have to be **here**? ....Ugh how much longer I could fall asleep right now.._

_(Y/N), stop! Focus others lives are depending on whether or not I kill the Titan in front of I. **Must be serious**. I need to make sure Armin and Mikasa make it out of here alive..the rest also..- _I eye the Titan and the Titan in front of the lift as it leans forward. I readjust my position to make myself straighter than before resolution flashing in my (e/c) eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I see Marco's lips move making out the word 'Almost'...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I watch his index finger replace itself on the trigger as I take a deep breath...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **FIRE!** "

I wait a couple seconds as they shoot all their ammo in the eight titans eyes as I push myself off the pillar and bolt. Leaning my torso forward as I position my arms still in a shape of an 'X' above my head when I jump off the vaulted ceiling towards the Titan. I lower my arms with force as the two swords slice through the nape of the Titan.

I fall to the ground keeping your footing in place as the Titan plummets behind me. I turn to the 2 people still in the air, Connie and Sasha, you watch them as they miss the target. I sigh as I look at Mikasa as she's still crouched down. I begin slowly jogging just incase either of the two get to kill the Titan themselves. _Great..the Titan's turning towards Sasha...._

The mentioned Titan takes menacing stomps towards the two as I begin to pick up my pace. I sprint towards the Titan that tripped trying to catch Sasha, and I take a high leap from the ceiling I managed to climb on rapidly and slice the nape of the Titan just on time. I turn and see Annie kill Connie's Titan that had cornered him. _Dayumm Annie...I see._

I turn my head back to where Sasha was standing when I heard a yell, "(YYYY/NNNN)!" Panicked I walked down the Titan slowly approaching the sobbing mess once I got near enough she gripped my jacket in her hands looking up at me. "You saved me!" She yelled hysterical, I bow my head at her as an acknowledgment. "Are you injured?" I ask her above a whisper, "No! Thanks to you!" She says with heavy breathes. "Then **stand up**." I tell her raising my voice to a normal volume. _Ah that made my throat sore..._

I hear gasps around me after I finished commanding her. _Tsk. Thanks to Sasha since she always reminds me of food now I'm hungry.._ I thought before I hear the yell coming from a certain two-toned hair male and I turn to his person, "They're all dead! Begin loading supplies!" I look up and see big grins on plastered on every one of the passengers face's, then I see Marco basically faint... _O h_

I refill my gas and exchange my dull blades. The supply room is filled with happy chatters and smiles because of our accomplishment of managing to outsmart the Titans. I'm currently in front of Sasha as she weeps to me and Connie, "I caved. Not only did I cave but in front of the whole gang!," she cries and she raises her arms and grips her hair. "I won't be able to look at them again!" "Damn it Sasha! Cry later!," Connie shouts next to her.

_Oh this is awkward..Sasha's a close friend of mine so it won't be too weird.._ I reassure myself. I place both of my hands gently on Sasha's wrist as I pull on them so she's inches away from my face. Through the corner of my eye I see a distressed Connie with his mouth agape mumbling a string of incoherent words of, "lucky.....sasha...!" I ignore him pretending to be oblivious to the fact he just said that as I keep my eye contact with Sasha. "You'll redeem yourself soon Sasha but right now we need to focus on how to escape this dump," I reassure her as I let go of my grip on her wrists and look around.

I see Armin looking my way through the corner of my eye but I focus on the freckled deity and the Sir. long-face. I walk behind the two silencing my footsteps as much as I can. "Listen man, when you told me about being a leader and all. Don't say that sappy stuff again, alright?" Jean says to Marco. Marco switches gas tanks before he says, "Don't take this the wrong way but, I don't think your muscle is what makes you a leader. I think of you as a leader because you've been through experiences where you were weak," Marco states. I stood there baffled at the sentimental conversation as I wait for him to continue.

"You know how it's like to be one of us. You're scared beyond words just like the rest of us. It causes you to become vigilant, sympathetic." Marco states before turning to face him. "You saved us out there. You had me running until I couldn't no more. That's why I can say this, Jean." Marco finishes. I made a fake sniff as they overreact to the sudden noise. "How long have you been there?!" Jean yells. "Long enough, sappy Jean is the best Jean," I say. I place my hand on Marco's shoulder and say dramatically, "This world doesn't deserve you..Marco" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yahoo


	21. Theories- Correct: 100p  Incorrect: 0p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call me a genius or a psychic. My theories will always end up right.

_**Continuing** _

_**Outside** _

After we refilled all our gas tanks and blades we exited the premise and began maneuvering. "Let's move it everybody!," Jean enthusiastically yelled, people responded just as eager. I was next to Mikasa, as always, on top of a rooftop. We were peering down at something we'd never think we'd be looking at before. My eyes were wide as I was frozen in my place I then heard the oh-so-familiar hissing sound that indicated someone was coming up here.

_What the fu-_ My thoughts were interrupted by a frantic Armin, "(Y/N)! (Y/N)?! Mikasa! What are you guys doing?! We need to hurry!" I didn't even react to his panic nor did Mikasa our eyes were glued in one place and to be honest I didn't think they were planning on moving. Luckily Mikasa responded for my absence, "Look. Below us."

I heard Armin let out a squeak when he looked down. It was the revenge-driven titan, leaning on a building surrounded by Titans who were feasting on him as if he were a piece of meat, which he was but that's not the point. "Cannibalism?" Armin questions as the mentioned Titan shakily moves its head up and lets out a roar. "Does he not have the ability to regenerate?," Armin continues asking. "I may sound dumb but I was hoping he'd be our ticket," Mikasa says. "I thought he'd also be a key for us...this is..disappointing," I respond just above a whisper. "I was hoping he'd help us in ending the cycle," Mikasa continues.

"That he'd turn the tide long enough for us to give us a crumb of hope," Mikasa adds. "I agree," We hear a masculine voice from the right of us, I turn my head and see Reiner and his gang and..Jean. "He's too vital to let him just die. We can get so much information from him. Our top priority should be freeing him from those Titans. He's no good to us if he's not in one piece," Reiner says. "Are you nuts?!," Jean shouts at Reiner as we all turn to the boy. "We finally have a clear path out of this monstrosity and you want to stay?!," Jean protests. 

"Think about it," Annie begins. _Woah..so this is serious. She's speaking 💓_ "Having an Abnormal as an ally would give us an advantage, correct? A cannon is nothing compared to a Titan to likes to disintegrate its own species," Annie finishes. "Y-You...do you know what you're saying?," Jean stutters. "He's not like a new bud!," Jean continues protesting against the **brilliant** idea. I was openning my mouth to go off on Jean for being so dense until I heard a panicked gasp come from Armin as I immediately turn to where he's looking at.

"Oh no..that's the Titan that devoured Thomas!," Armin shouts. Just after Armin says that the teal-eyed Titan must've regained some superhuman strength as it walked over the Titans that were surrounding him. The mentioned Titan runs towards the Titan that devoured one of Armin's comrades and lets out a adamant cry while running. We all watch in silence just focusing on the Titan who's running.

We watch as the brunette Titan gets an arm bit off from one of the smaller Titans that was feasting on him but it didn't effect him as he kept running. The Titan loses its other arm from pushing the Titan that was on it off and he **bit the nape** of the Titan that ate Thomas. My mouth was agape and my eyes were widened as I couldn't make a sound. I didn't even need to turn around to know everyone else had the same reaction as I did...who wouldn't have the same reaction. A supposed mindless Titan just bit a vital of another Titan meaning that mentioned titan has **intelligence**.

The elf-eared Titan still had its mouth on the mindless Titan 'till it threw it to another Titan that was coming its way to I'm guessing eat him. The two mindless Titans crashed into a building. Jean broke the silence, "Holy..." I watched as the Titan dropped the Titan he had in its mouth and let out a loud cry. "That's the Titan you were talking about?" asked Jean in awe. The famous Titan after it let out its cry it dropped to the ground.

I gulped at the sight as Armin let out another gasp. "It think it hit its' limit," said Jean. "Alright! The show's done! Let's go while we still have the chance!" yelled Jean as he began muttering words I couldn't hear because of the sight in front of me. "I knew it..." is all I could mutter when I saw steam come out of the elf-eared Titan's nape revealing a body I was so familiar with. A body of a close friend that I thought was **dead**. 

There laid **Eren** , whether he was alive or not was still a question. I watched as he rose from the nape on his knees looking up with his eyes closed. _He must be unconscious..is it my place to go down first...No, I'm sure Mikasa will go first that's her family._ I heard Mikasa gasp at the sight as she jumped down from the roof to the unconscious Eren. "Mikasa!," Armin yelled. I laid my hand on his shoulders as my hair flowed in the wind keeping my eyes on Eren. 

We all watched as Mikasa sprinted to the body as she threw herself on Eren. Eren limped in her arms as she stayed there with widened eyes and her mouth slightly agape. Mikasa lowered herself to Eren's chest pressing her ear to where his heart is, we all waited in suspense to see whether or not he's even living. _He is. I know he is. He **will** be alive. _

I could hear Mikasa's sobs and saw Mikasa shake from where we stood notifying me that Eren is, in fact, alive. I looked at Armin as he didn't move from his place. I saw Mikasa begin to cry hysterically as I shed a tear but rather quickly wiped it. Armin went down as I followed after keeping my distance, duh. 

A few minutes passed by and now we were on the HQ roof. Mikasa was still hugging Eren tightly while sobbing as we watched from afar. I watch Armin from the corner of my eyes as he lets realization digest. _To be honest, the teal-eyes kinda gave it away but I didn't think such thing existed. He can turn into a titan? Wait..can he turn into a Titan or did he reincarnate as a Titan and somehow still had his human body in the nape? Is it like that for- no, I've killed many and slashed many napes yet no one came out. He had to have someone transform..I mean I don't know whether or not he lost limbs but his sleeves at the ends look uneven and its only **one** sleeve that's like that. His pants on his left leg look the same..no shoes on it either- Titans can regenerate..can he also regenerate since he was a Titan? _

I let out a small groan as all the thinking and questions with no answers began giving me a headache, _Damn you, Eren._ I flinched when I heard Armin tearing up as he gently held Eren's wrist and interlaced his hand with his. I felt a nudge on my torso next to me as I turned I saw Annie point towards Eren's direction with her chin. I shook my head making an excuse on how knowing he's alive from afar is enough. Jean turned around and asked, "So..Eren did all this?" 

"Not too surprised I mean he did have a hatre-" I was interrupted by a pinch in my arm from Annie as I just nodded at Jean who chuckled lightly. 

_**The next day** _

_**In Wall** **Rose**_

I was next to Mikasa in fighting stance while biting my cheek to hold in my laughter when Eren was unconsciously saying, "I'll kill them all." Armin was next to him with eyes widened in horror at what he just said. It took a few seconds for Eren to actually wake up and get out of his daydream as he registered where he was. We were currently being surrounded by Garrison soldiers. 

"Eren?" Mikasa yelled. "Eren! Can you move like a muscle?!" I raised my voice as high as I can but.. _fuck that hurt my throat ~~thats what she said.~~ _"Eren, you have to tell them everything! Then they'll understand!" Armin shouts to Eren beside him. "Armin.." Eren says. "You guys heard that?! He threatened us!" Garrison soldiers gossiped. "He probably wants to feast on us so bad! Son of a bitch!" Another one says. I narrow my eyes at the person and glared at everyone surrounding us.

_Motherfricker, you think your soldiers can scare us when I can see a stain of their pee they just did on their uniform pants? Psh! As if! I dare you to come near, Eren. **I dare you**. _I thought to myself making sure to stares said the same thing. I look behind me and saw Eren realizing what's going on or...at least some of it. 

" **Cadets Eren Yeager! Also (Y/N) (L/N), Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Arlert! The four of your have committed an incredibly high crime of treason! Whether or not a quick execution is the result is your choice! If you move a muscle from where you're standing or anything I claim to be a suspicious will end with a canon being fired!** " _You dumbass..._ I turn towards the canon and scowl, _Tch, as if you'd dare._

" **Do not test my patience! Answer wisely, Eren Yeager! What are you?! Human or Titan?!** " Shadis -1.0 yelled. _Does he look like a 15 meter mindless Titan with bad breath right now? He's **human**. ....At the moment. _I thought as my glare deepens on the Garrison captain. 

"My apologies, sir! But I do not understand what you're asking!" Eren shouts. I watch as the captain closes his eyes and opens them again and stiffens. "Son...bitch......innocent," was all I heard from the Garrison Captain. _Innocent? **INNOCENT**? Are you **deaf**?! Eren is **shatting** his pants right now and he's playing innocent?! _"Answer me you **monster**! Don't try to play ignorant! I won't fall for it! You'll die before you can figure out what's your true form!" the man yelled.

"Monster...?" I whisper to myself. "My true form?" Eren questions obviously perplexed. "Seriously! Tons of people saw it happen! You arose from the corpse of a Titan in the open for your comrades to see! We let a esoteric animal like you come in Wall Rose! Under the circumstances, even though you're a sanctioned soldier by His Majesty, you're a threat I have the right to kill you right here and now! I will not let this slide! Every second I waste thinking over your supposed innocence, puts us all in deeper risk from attack by the Armored Titan! You hear me? I will not squander anymore time nor soldiers on you! My vigilance will not hesitate to lead you to your demise!" He **~~finally~~** finished speaking as he pointed his shaking index finger at us.

I grip my blades somehow tighter than I had before, by now I'm sure I have drawn some blood. I kept my stoic face and my deathly glare on the man as I indeed see his vigilance falter under my stare. _So be it if I'm committed to defiance with the consequence of death but you will not kill what can save humanity. Eren. Nor will you kill any of the people who keep him sane, Mikasa and Armin. I might sound like a hostage right now but I've put my life under Armin's and the other two._

"Sir! This is may be our best chance! We'll spend less artillery if he's in human form!" A soldier yelled. I turned to Mikasa and she immediately understood me and nodded. I walked with straight posture ~~asserting my dominance duh~~ and shouted, "Excuse me!" I gained the attention of all the soldiers, _perfect._ I put on the worse glare I can muster and held my blades next to me and said, "I wouldn't dare do that while I'm here. Unless someone's brave enough to do such thing, well then, I'll be more than happy to show you my years of training with blades. Using you as just **practice**. I'll make sure to amputate every single one of your limbs." Mikasa walked next to me also in a threatening stance. 

I managed to hear a sentence of what a team leader whispered to the captain, "Sir, (F/N) (L/N) was assigned to elites right after training as she would pick her own times of when she did her fullest in training, fullest as in she surpassed everyone. She's ideal to a brigade of soldiers, she does it like a piece of cake. If we lost a soldier with such skill as her, it'd be a horrendous loss. And Mikasa Ackerman, she was also assigned to elites fresh out of training. Identical to 100 soldiers, like it's nothing. It'd be a tragedy if we also lost her." _Thanks for the good report...uh I think your name was Dietrich._

"Can someone inform me on what the hell is going on?" Eren asked. "(Y/N)! Mikasa! You can't fight against other humans! When we're in these walls there's no where we can run to!" Armin shouts. Mikasa answers, "Whoever has intent to come at Eren deals with me. Even if I have to take on an entire regiment. This isn't the only option!" "We just need to negotiate! They don't have a clue on what's going on! They're just frightened." Armin shouts.

"I'm going to ask once more! Are you a Titan or a human!?" yells the Garrison Captain, again. We all slowly turn to face Eren and his horrified face expression. _Tsk. He doesn't even know himself. I **know** Eren is a human. I'll never change my mind even if the evidence of him being a Titan is under my nose I will always believe that he's a human. Because Eren is my closest friend and that'll never change. _

" **I'm human**!" Eren yells confidently. _About time, what the hell._ I look at him with a smirk on my face before I turn back to the crowd of soldiers. "I see. Please forgive me. You left me with no other choice.." the captain says slowly raising his arms. I grit my teeth, _is he seriously doing this?_ I can no longer hear what he's saying I just see his lips moving but no sound. The only sounds I hear is Armin's, Mikasa's, Eren's, and our heavy breathes. My mouth slowly opens as I furrow my eyebrows.

I see the man raise his hand as I run towards the two with Mikasa behind me as I tug her wrist and I drop my blades. "To the wall!" Mikasa says. "Wait no!" Eren protests. "Not the time, Eren! They're going to fire the goddamn canon, these fuckers!" I shout. I grab Armin by his arm as he winces, "(Y/N)!" "I'm sorry..I'm sorry..I'm sorry.." I chant under my breath.

I hear Eren's grunts as everything goes in slow-motion almost. It feels like forever as I'm still gripping Armin's arm with a death grip next to me. _I'm prepared to switch sides with Armin if it means he gets hit with less impact and can make it out of alive. I'm prepared to do it with any of them. They'll survive as a trio, the genius, the fighter, and Eren with the inner-strength and determination. They'll be **fine**. I'm sure of it!_

_I've been raised to be selfish with my possessions. My mother always had low stock of certain things and wouldn't share unless it's a good friend. That's how I learned to be selfless when it comes to other people. Family first and friends after. I consider these three people **family** , they'll always be my first priority. I promised Grandfather Arlert to make sure he'll survive and make it out in one piece and I don't plan on breaking that promise. I swore to myself at just the age of 11 that I'd risk my life to save the three people who **saved me**. _

I watch as Eren jumps out of Mikasa's hold, I freak out, Armin freaks out, Mikasa freaks out, we're all freaking out at his sudden outburst. I watch as the canon fires as I get gripped by Eren's arm I grab Armin's arm and cover him. I get blood splattered on my face as Eren bit his hand, _WHAT THE-_ My thoughts get interrupted as I see golden lightning surround us and a loud ' _ **boom!**_ _'_

I hold back the tears in my eyes as I see me standing in a skeleton surrounded by gas. I stand with widened eyes as I was positioned between Mikasa and Armin in a crouching position.

A Titan that's skinless, missing multiple limbs and muscles. 


	22. Rad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What. Is. This.

_**Continuing** _

I managed to regain my composure at this point I'm just staring at Armin who's breathing unevenly.

I hear gasps and chatter through the smoke yet I can't see anyone, _you know this would be a perfect time to escape without being caught but hey we're in the walls it'd only be a matter of time when they find us._ I'm standing up straight beside Armin facing to where I last saw the crowd of soldiers with my blades in hand. _Armin's still trying_ _to register what just happened, how he's going to make it through the Survey Corps is beyond me. Maybe if he's lucky, just **maybe** he'd get used to the deaths. That sounds a bit harsh..._

I hear bones rubbing against each other and I look up to see the skull moving ever so slightly. I place a gentle hand on Armin's shoulder in attempts to comfort him. I watch as the Titan goes still again. "I-I remember hearing a canon fire," Armin manages to speak. "Then there was a tremendous noise, crushing impact, a louder noise after that. Now w-we're in a skeleton?!" Armin explains. I rub circles on his shoulders as he shakes.

"Eren saved us," Mikasa says bluntly, "That's all you need to know right now." Armin turns to me and gives me a gentle smile as I pat his head. He turns towards the purple flowers near us. "Hey!" Eren shouts, "Are you guys alright?!" "Eren! What's all of this!?" Armin asks. "I have no idea!" Eren shouts. "Thanks for the clarification, Titan boy" I say with a smug smirk as he turns to me. "This skeleton is going to evaporate soon. Just like any other Titan corpse. Let's hurry!" Eren finishes turning back around.

"I don't know if they're just gawking or they're scared out of their mind. But the Garrison is distracted and that gives us enough time," Eren says. "But they're going to resume attacking again. I don't have the courage to negotiate with them now after this. But I remembered something... **The cellar**. The cellar at my house. My dad said the basement will answer all my questions if I return there. He's also the reason I became into this. If I return to the cellar, there's a possibility I'll find out the truth behind Titans," Eren finishes. 

He punches the bone of his Titan skeleton in rage as it cracks, "Damn it! Why did he hide it from me then? The information that costed lives of thousands?! Wasn't it mankind's hope?!" I stood beside Mikasa with a bored expression as he lashes out again, "It's been sitting in a damn cellar this whole time? What was going through his head?!" I hear Mikasa gulp as I turn her way and I let out a soft sigh. "Since we're on the topic, where the hell is he is my dad? He left us and went missing for five years now-" Eren gets cut off by me. "Eren," I say tugging on his harness watching him flinch from the sudden interruption, "There's more important things we have to do as of this moment." I turn on my heel following Mikasa who was walking the other direction. "Right.." I hear Eren say in response.

As we sat crouched down close together we heard a bone break from the skeleton and saw the skull fall to the ground. "I'm getting out of here," Eren says while hair makes his eyes have a shadow, _wow... scary eren 😈❗️_ We all let out a gasp that I couldn't keep in, "Where is there to go, Eren? And how will you even plan on getting there?" I ask trying to be as patient as humanly possible. "Anywhere as long as it's not here. I'll find a way to go over the wall and go to the cellar in Shinganshina," Eren starts, "After I convert to a Titan, though." 

We all stare at Eren in deep thought, "How do you plan on doing that?," Armin asks. "I don't know how I'll do this by myself. But I'll figure it out. It's hard to explain how I move my arm. But at the time, all I was thinking about was protecting us from that canon ball. That explains why it was missing limbs and such. I'll make sure I become a stronger one this one! One that's 15 meters tall like the one I was when I fought all those Titans," Eren says while heavily breathing and clenching his fist.

He must've been really into it because he started getting a nosebleed, "Eren!" Mikasa slightly raises her voice. "Your nose, it's bleeding," She says. I grab my handkerchief and quickly wipe it, "Is this the Titan-transforming shit doing?" I ask Eren then turn to Armin. "He's pale and he's breathing heavily, it has to be taking a toll on him," Armin explains. "This isn't the time to care about my health. I have two ideas," Eren states. 

"As long as you don't try to protect me, they'll let you three survive. I've caused you guys tons of problems already. So I'm going to go on my own now," Eren says. I hear Armin let out another gasp, "No kidding...I-" Armin gets interrupted by Mikasa. "Eren," she starts, "I'm coming with you." "No," Eren says bluntly. "If I can't keep up with you along the way then you have permission to abandon me," Mikasa tries to negotiate, "But I'll also be able to refuse your orders." "I already told you no!" Eren says.

I turn to Armin and see him with a horrified expression as I put my hands on both of his shoulders and whisper his name, "Armin...?" _Who am I kidding? Armin goes basically deaf when in this state..I hear gasps from where the soldiers were. Is it clearing up already?_ Even though knowing his state I stay close to him.

_**Armin's P.O.V** _

_**Overthinker** _

_The Garrison have yet to show any signals of attacking through the smoke. Even if they were (Y/N) would sense it faster than lightning. Mikasa would've reacted faster than a stray cat. If they were to be reloading the canon as fast as possible, It would estimate to be 20 seconds including firing it. Eren would act rapidly even before that takes place._

_**Flashback** _

_**I was getting cornered by the same 3 bullies. I was able to hear (Y/N) drop one to the ground and that must've gotten the attention of Eren and Mikasa as they came running after. Mikasa almost broke someone's arm. Eren was being held by one person while punching another. Let's just say the one holding Eren didn't get away as (Y/N) almost got them in a coma. Her excuse?**_

_**"Friends are family and no one will get away with laying a single finger on them!" The (h/c)-haired girl yells while being held back by Eren when she was trying to stomp on the boy who was defenselessly on the ground.**_

_**End of Flashback** _

I avert my gaze from the ground and move my head up and let out a quiet gasp. _Why am I reminiscing about that now? Is it because... this is the last time we'd be together..?_

**_Flashback_ **

_**I was hiding behind a wall all bruised up watching (Y/N) as she "returned the pain they gave me." She finished and slowly walked up to me, "Armin... I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier.." she says softly. "I-" I didn't get to finish as she tackled me into a hug. After we got off each other she covered some cuts I got from the concrete floors and we went back to my house.**_

_**End of Flashback** _

_**Another Flashback** _

_**(Y/N), Mikasa, and Eren were fighting off the bullies that came once again. Mikasa and Eren were in front of me as (Y/N) was behind them. Eren was offering his hand to help me up as they all looked at me with a friendly smile. I never felt more at home.** _

_**Then we were walking around as Eren held my hand and I wiped my tears. (Y/N) and Mikasa had their arms linked as Mikasa was arguing with Eren. 'Mikasa and (Y/N) are getting along...' I thought to myself.** _

_**End of Flashback** _

_When it's all done, when the truth comes out, I was a coward. Just like I am right now. I can't count the amount of times the three came to my rescue. And (Y/N) has always been there protecting me. I was always weak, I couldn't return the favor. I have yet to earn the right to consider myself as their equal. I know I can't risk trying to repay them by going with them. I'll only be a burden.._

I was standing on my knees 'till I lowered my self now having my legs under my thighs as I gaze lifelessly at the ground below me. _I don't want to admit that this could be the last time..._

_**Flashback** _

_**We were huddled up in a corner of Eren and Mikasa's balcony with the book (Y/N) and I were so familiar with. The book filled with our dreams we shared together, the outside world. Eren and I were on all fours not getting enough of the book as Mikasa and (Y/N) sat against the stone wall fence. (Y/N) and Mikasa twinned today, (Y/N) wearing her favorite (f/c) skirt that reached her ankles and Mikasa also wearing the same type of skirt except it was a lighter shade of pink. I was wearing my favorite green sweater and Eren had the same sweater but it was red.**_

_**We shared tons of laughs and smiles that day.** _

_**End of Flashback** _

_The four of us... will be together..._

I come back to reality to see my head leaned on (Y/N) shoulder, _How..are you always here..(Y/N)?_ I thought to myself. I shake off the thought and listen to Mikasa's and Eren's dissension. 

"Listen, Eren, I won-" Mikasa starts saying but gets cut off by Eren. "Mikasa, would you?" Eren asks again. "If you remember, I said I had two ideas." Eren turns to me, "Armin, I trust you to make the right choice." I stutter at the sudden attention, "Huh..?" 

"Now hear me out. Before you say anything, I know this plan is very unrealistic but it's the best I got," Eren started, "The best case scenerio is I'll be able to use my Titan ability strategically. Then it should be on military direction. I might sound delirious right now but Armin if you think there's a chance you can persuade the Garrison right now, at this moment, that I am no threat to them, I'll put my faith in you and then we'll go with that plan. That was my second idea," Eren states.

"If you don't think there's a possibility of that happening, then I'll go with my first plan. You have 15 seconds to make to a decision. You think you can do it?"

__


	23. A/N

𝐔𝐇𝐌 𝐇𝐄𝐘

There is very much a reason to why I haven't updated in

3 days.

School.

Simple as that really do taking all the time I have it's so sad.

Tragic.

But I will update either later today (10.09.20) or

tomorrow (10.10.20)

omg i just noticed 10.10.20 that means like

uh what 2 weeks till halloween?

also I started a new work that I came up with in the middle of class lmfao.

𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐢𝐥𝐥 

is her name ❤︎

read it if you want i've posted 5 chapters

the intro is like 3 chapters long but there is a REASON.

reader's backstory is messed up asf.

𝐀𝐍𝐘𝐖𝐀𝐘𝐒, 𝐋𝐀𝐓𝐄𝐑.

𝟏𝟎.𝟏𝟎.𝟐𝟎

𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐡𝐢 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧, 𝐢 𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝟖 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐨𝐫 𝐬𝐨

𝐢❜𝐦 𝐠𝐨𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐩 𝐞𝐝𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 *𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐞* 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬


	24. Quick Thinker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all on Armin's shoulders.

_**Continuing** _

"Listen I'll respect your decision whether you say you can or can't," Eren declares.

I hear the canon get in place farther away from us, _we have 15 seconds..._ "Eren," Armin starts, "why would you leave such a crucial decision to me?" 

"Because you're reasonable," Eren commences. "You're sensible, even in the worst situations. It's only logical that you're worth relying on." _He's not lying!_ "I- When have I done that...," Armin stutters. _PLENTY._ "All the time time," Eren chuckles. 

"For Instance, five years ago. If you and Y/N hadn't asked Hannes to check on us. Mikasa and I wouldn't have been here right now," Eren states. Armin gasps as I stare at the bones on the Titan skeleton cracking and falling behind Armin and me. The bones leave a rush of wind blowing mine and Armin's hair forward. 

_You see Armin... we see you as someone stronger than us. May not be physically but it's something that is a huge part of being a soldier. I hated all the times I'd watch you say to yourself that you're a burden to us... no matter how hard I tried to convince you you wouldn't cave in. Now you've realized your worth._

I watch as Armin leans forward and his eyes well up with tears. I hear a click coming from the wall near us, "Armin, we're running out of time." I say calmly but rushingly. _We've put our lives in your hands, Armin. And not because we're reckless or anything, but because we **know** you can do it._

He stands up straight and states proudly, " **I will convince them, put your faith in me.** " _I put it 15 years ago._ "You three act as calm as you can, ok?" Armin asks. I give him a stiff nod as the others reciprocate. I watch Armin's retreating figure, hear the stomping of his feet, and then the clinks of his gear.

"Y/-," Eren starts but gets cut off by Armin's determined voice, "Eren is not a threat to humanity! We are prepared to cooperate with Military Command and we're willing to share all the information we have on Eren's power." "Your pleas fall on deaf ears!" the Captain yells, "he's revealed his true form and because of that menace, he must be prosecuted! If you insist he is not a danger then prove it! Otherwise, we'll detonate him back to where he came from!"

" **You don't need any proof!** " Armin shouts. _Yes, there is no need..._ I think to myself. "However we perceive him to be won't matter!" He adds. "Huh?" The captain asks. "The reports from the soldiers say they witnessed him annihilating multiple Titans. They also witnessed him being attacked by many other Titans also! To put it simply, the Titans see him just like how they see us, humans, 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **as their prey! No matter how you look at it! That's an inevitable** **fact!** " Armin shouts.

I widen my eyes as Eren looks at me worryingly but with the same shock as I. I hear murmurs coming from the soldiers, "..point," "..side?" "Y/N do you think its working?" Eren asks putting his hand on top of mine as Mikasa stares at where Armin exited. "Of course,... it's Armin," I say with furrowed eyebrows.

"Prepare to charge!" Captain yells. "Don't let yourself be influenced by his devious lies!" He adds while I shift my seating grinding my teeth in distress. We all stare, stress evident in our orbs, at the same place. Where we all heard that shout come from. 

"We have yet learned Titan's behavior," The man starts, "I wouldn't doubt that he's also one that's in human form! He's speaking our language to fool us!" I shift forward ever so slightly when he yells, "I refuse to let them pursue this behavior unrestrained!" I hear blades being unsheathed and the clicking of guns. 

"Can he even do this... the man is in a frenzy right now... it's hopeless," I whisper through grinding teeth as I watch Armin turn towards us with a distressed expression. We all give him a worried stare back until he looks at me in the eyes as I give him a confident nod.

"That when Armin closes his agape mouth and straightens his posture and does the unthinkable. He throws his fist to his chest doing a salute, _ah..that must've hurt._

"I am a soldier! I've dedicated my heart to the rehabilitation of humanity, sir! Nothing could make me prouder than dying for such a remarkable cause! If we were to use his Titan ability and link it with all the remaining manpower we have, I believe that we can retake the city we lost! For humanity's glory, in what little time we have left to exist, I will support his vital power!" Armin shouts somehow straightening his already straight salute. 

I look at everyone's doubtful faces of their actions and wait for the response we've all been waiting for. "Quiet!" the man interrupts a soldier who was speaking to him. We sweatdrop when the mentioned-man slowly raises his hand and I slowly go to grip my blades and watch Eren gradually raise his hand to his mouth. 

Just before he lowers his hand he gets interrupted by none other than Commander Pixis, "Enough." "You should really fix your nervous testimony, Captain Woerman," Pixis says calmly. "C-C-Commander Pixis?" The mentioned-male stutters. "Are you blind to the soldier's sincere salute?" he says staring at Armin, "I recently arrived but I was notified on the situation on the way here. You go take leadership of our reinforcements. The least we can do is hear them out."

After Commander Pixis said that we stared at him in awe and relief. Armin sank to the floor soaked with sweat but still in immense relief that he understood. Then we trekked to the top of the wall while explaining everything once again.

_**ON WALL TROST, INNER GATE**_

We were currently situated atop of Wall Rose listening to the scratching that Titans were creating who were trying to climb the wall. I managed to learn the name of the man who was walking in front of us, our savior, Dot Pixis. The administrative officer who's liable for the meridional region. The chief of the defense of Trost. The man who was granted full responsibility for protecting humanity's most crucial remaining empire. 

He takes a swing of his flask and looks down the wall and states proudly, "Never. Not any of you. Being swallowed by a Titan wouldn't be too bad if it was a sexy lady."   
  
  
_Dot Pixis... even though you're commanding officer doesn't stop you from being fairly.. no... **genuinely** eccentric _I think to myself while slightly curving my lips in merriment at his remark.

"Well, that's that. So, visiting this supposed cellar would fix everything?" Pixis asks. "Yes, sir. Well, at least I assume so," Eren responds while I stand on the left of his crouching figure. "At the moment, there's no way to verify your claims. But for now, I'll just record them in my head." He says while tapping his figure on his temple. 

"Just so you know, usually I can tell whether someone's lying or not. Which is why I can personally assure your protection," he states calmly. We all visibly loosen our stiff shoulders and glance at Eren. "You're Cadet Armin Arlert, correct?" Pixis questions. Armin salutes and responds, "Yes sir." "So you discussed a method to control this so-called 'Titan Ability,' and use it to retake the city. Do you really believe it can work? Or were you frantic to try and save you and your friends' lives?"

Armin goes into deep thought while saying, "...Uh well." He then becomes confident of something he thought of and said, "Both, sir. I was going to recommend that Eren uses his strength in Titan form to carry the boulder to the breached gate. That was the best idea I came up with at the moment." Armin says looking down at the last sentence. 

We all stare at him in amazement at his idea, _Armin... you're so dumb to be doubting yourself at such an amazing idea... I hate you._ Armin notices the attention and affirms, "I- I just want everyone to be a viewer of Eren's ability might be a resolve to the problems we're facing." The Commander turns his back to us and stares at the city.

"Yes, I was desperate to live," Armin adds on. "Desperate to live, huh?" Commander repeats. "That's as conceivable as a reason as any, boy," Commander says then taking another swing from his canteen and then walks towards us. "What do you say, Jaeger?" "Say, sir?" 

"That hole. Do you think you can fill it?" Commander asks. "Well- I- I'm uncertain, sir." He says turning his gaze to the floor. "I'm certain it's possible. But I don't understand my power any more than you do. I just- I sort of feel negligent for providing you an answer," Eren says looking to the side in embarrassment. "Because I'm not too convinced that I can," Eren finishes.

Commander then says, "Ah, I understand. My apologies, I asked you the wrong question." Eren gasps and turns to him, _I knew it...Are you prepared to_ I think to myself as Commander states, "Are you prepared to, Cadet Jaeger, or are you not?"  
  
  


We all turn to the city and after Eren thinks for a while he begins,

" **I'll do it,** " We all turn and look at Eren. "I'll do it! I'm not sure if I'll be able to plug that hole. **But I'll do it**." Eren states with determination.

_**AND THAT'S HOW WE GOT HERE.**_

WE'RE NOW WATCHING TROOPS REACTIONS TO COMMANDER'S SPEECH

From where I was it was difficult to hear even with my rather inhuman hearing but I heard parts that contained, '... suicide', '...bureaucrats......glory..' 

I watch Eren standing near the edge of the wall with his straight posture looking down at the troops observing their reactions as well. _I trust you three with everything I have even if you're in Titan form..._ We watch Eren's and Commander's retreating forms as they walk away to another side of the wall.

Just a minute later I hear a loud " **ATTENTION!** " coming from Pixis. I crouch down covering my ears when Mikasa came to me and crouched down to my level asking me worryingly, "Y/N! Are you alright?" I uncover my ears while staring at her and nodding. I watch as her eyes widen when she snatches my wrists and stares at my hand,

"Mika-" I get interrupted by Armin's gasp, who's staring at my ear, I turn my gaze to my hand confusingly to see blood and I yell, "EH!?" Armin grabs his handkerchief that I gifted him when we were about 8 years old and says while wiping my ears, "I always knew you had sensitive ears but I never knew that they'll bleed."

"It's probably nothing, no worries," I say shaking off my blush. "Y/N, I'm going to make sure to avoid you from loud noise at all costs," Mikasa says with furrowed eyes as I chuckle and listen in on parts of the Commander's statement.

"Our primary intention is to reseal the breached gate," He states loud and clear.

I watch as all the troops freeze in their spots staring at the two in disbelief, "If you're wondering how the task will be done, first, let me acquaint someone." Eren walks up to beside Commander and salutes. "This is Cadet Eren Jaeger. This young man is the succeeding product of advanced research. This cadet maintains the power of shifting himself into a Titan. In his manifested form he will carry the boulder to the gate. And your duty is to protect from Titans at **all costs**."

I lean my back against the elevated floor next to Armin, who's explaining the plan for Eren sealing the breached wall, as I stare in the same direction as Mikasa, at the duo, Pixis, and Eren, when Gustav asks. "We don't have to truly fight them? Right?" 

"I'm sorry, it's not my position to interject," Armin says apologetically when I look at the three through the corner of my eye. "It's alright, continue," Gustav says. "Right. As you know Titans are drawn to large groups of people. If enough people are gathered away from the hole, it's possible we can lure the Titans out of Eren's route. That will result in Titans being together in groups so then we will utilize the canons to avoid possible casualties. Of course, we can't leave Eren vulnerable. He'll need a modest group of elite soldiers to act as protection. There's also a possibility of Titans who will be entering the wall. He will depend on the skills of his bodyguards," Armin explains.

"We'll alter our plan around that plan," Gustav states. "Remember, this plan all depends on Eren and whether or not he can hoist it up. There's nothing that can assure us that he can actually lift it up," Armin states. "I worry about that, too. Sending soldiers to their demise is no laughing matter. But I do understand the Commander's plan," Gustav says. "Yes. Time is an issue also," Anka adds, "Titans as entering Trost as we speak. The longer we wait, the more Titans will enter then decreasing our already low chance of succeeding." 

While they continue speaking about the plan I walk over the Mikasa's side as she watches as the troops go frantic on the idea with me. "Didn't they agree on this when they signed up to be a soldier?" I say while putting my chin on my palm leaning my head into my head staring at the troops. "Right but I do understand they're reaction on being sent to death," Mikasa responds. "I guess," I say plainly.

"A-" Commander didn't even start yelling when Mikasa covers my ears with her cold hands. I hear the muffled yelling, "-nyone who wishes to leave will not be charged with treason, my orders," I widen my eyes at the statement, _WHAT?_ "Those who were eyewitnesses to the Titans will not be forced to relive it again. If you've seen the horror first-hand and do not want to experience it again, leave! But, if you also saw the horror the Titans carry and want their families to experience it also, **leave us**!" _We love the motivation! Go pixis!_

"Let me tell you a story that took place 4 years ago. The plan to retake Wall Maria, surely you know of it. It's officially labelled resonnaissance. Though it was a little more than an exercise in population control," _better be Armin and I lost the same important figure of mine because of it._ "We let ourselves be consider a lie because the death of our fellow human beings," I began to feel my eyes gloss at the sensation of Armin's grandfather's strong pinches on my cheek. "-allowed us to remain," I reminince the memory of Armin sobbing when staring at his grandfathers hat. "-we take full responsibility. We have to pay the debt of humanity. Citizens of Wall Maria survived due to the many casualties that took place. But what about this time?! If Wall Maria yields, the reprecussions will be immersable. The support within Wall Sina cannot support not even half that live there. Humanity will refuse to become exctint because of Titans but through killing one another. We cannot afford to kill each other at this Wall. If we **must** fall to our demise, let it be because we died in battle! 

_Can Eren really be able to lift that huge boulder in Titan form...? But he knows what he has do and he has to be successful. He has to be...the hope for everyone._

Eren walks towards us as Mikasa goes to approach me as I follow behind. We stare at Eren as he stares at the Garrison Team Leaders speaking with Pixis. "Eren, forgive me, I'm sorry," Armin breaks the silence. "My plan resulted in you carrying all the responsibility," Armin finishes. "I already told you, you have a gift for strategy. I believe in you, Armin." 

"Eren, I do think you sho-" Mikasa gets interrupted by Eren. "Don't say you'll come with," Eren says curtly. "Er-" He cuts me off, "You both are part of the decoy team." "Eren I can't leave you by yourself! You-" She says while slowly approaching him. "Enough!" Eren yells stomping in front of her while I pull her back gently by the rim of her jacket.

I widen my eyes at his outlash. "Eren, she's just looking out for yo-," I say closer to Mikasa when he interrupts me looking at me. "I'm not your little brother or her kid!" He says to me frustratedly then turns to Mikasa. "I've told you before," Eren says grinding his teeth. He turns to me and sees my eyes that are glossed and full of and softens his glare until we hear a loud voice call out for us.

"(L/N), Ackerman! I want you on the squad that'll be providing Jaeger with backup! We'll need both of your skills on the field. Let's go execute the plan," The Captain says. "Sir with all due respect, I don't understand why you picked me. I didn't make it to Top-" I get interrupted by the mentioned-man. "I understand your confusion, cadet. It was told in your report that you hadn't performed your full potentional during training and in the Wall Rose battle you kept up with Ackerman easily. You should understand now," He tells me walking away.

The three were staring at me bewildered 'till I said, "Wh- We have no time to waste!" They shook out of their trance as Armin ran one direction and Mikasa, Eren, and I ran another. 

_Don't die on me, Armin. I don't know what I'll do without you..._

I was blocking out noise and just listening to the steps of our running feet when I heard, "Eren how is body feeling?" I recognized it as Mikasa's voice and wanted to hear a reply. Eren responds with a groan, "Yes." "Eren," Mikasa says again. "I told you, I'm okay. I feel safer now that we're surrounded." Eren says annoyed. Then I see Rico, Captain Brzenska, run into the space between Mikasa and Eren and state, "We're not playing Dolls, Yeager." "I don't mean to," Eren retorts. "To think humanity put their faith in you, a brat like you," Captain Leader Mitabi says. I send an annoyed glare his way. "Cut it out! All of you! We're near the range of the giant boulder.," Captain Leader Ian shouts. "I don't see any Titans nearby," I say lowly. "The decoy stategy must be achieving," He responds. 

I begin to hear loud banging coming from near the wall and let a small smile etch my face, _It is, Captain._ "There's something I want to mention, Yeager," Rico states. There's a pregnant pause until she speaks again, "With this plan, there will be many deaths of soldiers. Just for you. Seniors, comrades, and junior soldiers. Aside from being soldiers, death is ontop of them all. Remember they're not just pawns on a chessboard." I hear the loud footfalls of Titans and see a vision flash rapidly of Sasha's team scattering away from a Titan's hand. After it flashes quickly I get a migraine but ignore it the pain beginning to feel the adrenaline when I see the boulder nearby then Rico continues.

"Everyone of the soldiers obtain a name. Alyosha, Dominic. Fine. Isabel. Ludwig. Martina. Guido. Hans. They are all flesh-and-blood humans. There are some I knew since training. They, too, will fall for you. You have the responsibility to assure their deaths dont fall futile. No matter what. Carve that factor into your bratty heart. And then fulfil the duty as if your life depends on it," Rico finishes her harsh but realistic motivational speech. 

" **YES!** " Eren shouts. 

_**NEAR THE BOULDER** _

WHERE THE UNTHINKABLE HAPPENS

I jump down the wall on the right side of Eren and airlift myself with the ODM gear. I hook myself into towers, buildings, and homes. I hold my blades in both of my hands prepared to slice if needed. I hook the ODM wires on a tower and dodge it when I come near it. I retract my wires and shoot it again on the walls of buildings on opposite sides of eachother when I glide on the floor and throw myself in the air while doing pulling my legs near my chest and spinning then doing a flip and throwing my left leg in front of me throwing my wires again at buildings making sure to be near Eren. 

I move side to side attaching my hooks on buildings left and right. I dodge an incoming bridge by attaching my hooks on it and using momentum to swing fully under it. I then front flip attaching my hooks on a nearby tower gliding on the floor again hearing the disturbing scratching of the metal on my ODM gear on the concrete. I throw myself into the air watching as Eren retracts his hooks and bites his hand. 

I get blinded by a yellow light when my head begins to throb and I say to myself,

"Where have I seen this before?" right after I affirm that I see a vision flash,

_**YAHOO CLIFFHANGER** _

I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW BUT IT MIGHT BE LATE WHEN I DO

SINCE I'M MOST LIKELY GOING OUT TOMORROW BUT IT WILL

BE OUT TOMORROW

✦ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i skipped his damn speech because it'd take too long.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i did that. i dont know if i completed this or not but uh yeah i winged it and it either came out terrible or decent. decent because im modest and also because im not the best at writing soo lol #humble. ❗️❗️❗️❗️


End file.
